Die Personalakquise
by Efraimstochter
Summary: Gutes Personal zu finden ist alles andere als einfach! Eine Erkenntnis nicht nur aus den Chefetagen der Muggelwelt. Auch die frisch ernannte Schulleitung von Hogwarts sucht tatkräftige und fähige Unterstützung, denn nur so wird sie auch in Zukunft genügend Zeit haben, sich ihrem anspruchsvollen Ehemann und ihren unternehmungslustigen Kindern zu widmen.
1. Chapter 1

1. Betrachtungen einer Schulleiterin

Liebe unerschrockenen Leserinnen und Leser,

wie versprochen, lege ich Euch zu Ostern ein kleines Ei in das wohl sortierte Fanfictionnest und hoffe inständig es entpuppt sich nicht als lahme Ente oder gar schlimmeres…

Die wenigen Kapitel (7 + Epilog) schließen sich direkt an die Geschichte „Begegnungen der anderen Art" an und erzählen, wie Hermine sich um die Verwirklichung ihres sorgsam ausgeknobelten Plans kümmert, die Schulleitung von Hogwarts, die Professor in Edinburgh und ihre Familie unter einen Hut zu bekommen. Ihr Ehegemahl ist natürlich kritisch – wie immer… und hat Zweifel… wie immer… Aber was soll´s, ihr Gefühl sagt ihr, dass es gut ausgehen wird… (Fragt lieber nicht, was Severus zu ihrem Gefühl in dieser Sache meinte…)

Ich hoffe, Ihr habt trotz der Skepsis unseres Tränkemeisters ein wenig Vergnügen, Hermine hatte sie jedenfalls – na, wenigstens eine…

Es grüßt Euch dennoch alle von Herzen, versehen mit den besten und hoffnungsvollsten Osterwünschen (wie passend, wo Ostern doch das Fest der Hoffnung in der Hoffnungslosigkeit ist!)

Eure Efraimstochter

Grundgütiger! Wer hätte das je gedacht.

Sie, Hermine Jean Granger, eine muggelstämmige Hexe, Tochter zweier Zahnärzte, aus einem beschaulichen Vorort von London, würde Schulleiterin von Hogwarts werden.

Ganz im Ernst! Schulleiterin einer der besten Schulen, wenn nicht die beste Schule, für Zauberei und Hexerei auf der ganzen Welt.

Mal ehrlich, dass hatte niemals nie jemand gedacht. Wirklich nicht!

Schon gar nicht sie selbst.

Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, dass sie mal irgendwann in ihrer Kindergartenzeit Unogeneralsekretärin als Berufswunsch genannt hatte. Wie sie darauf gekommen war, wusste sie nicht mehr so genau… Leider eine ziemlich unbedachte Aussage, die breites Gelächter hervorgerufen und für viel Gespött unter den anderen Kindern gesorgt hatte.

Sie hatte so getan, als wenn ihr der Hohn und die Häme egal wären, wie immer… Denn schließlich war es bei näherer Betrachtung ein echt toller Berufswunsch, nicht so etwas einfallsloses wie Lokomotivführer oder Müllmann, Stewardess oder Steuerberaterin, das konnte schließlich jeder werden, aber als Unogeneralsekretärin konnte man wirklich etwas bewirken, überall auf der Welt galt es massenhaft Unrecht anzuprangern und vielleicht konnte man hier und da auch tatsächlich etwas dafür tun, dass Leid, Diskriminierung, Hunger und Gewalt weniger würden.

Ein wirklich guter Beruf!

Ihr Dad war schier begeistert gewesen und ihre Mum hatte Tränen der Rührung in den Augen. Ein Grund mehr von diesem Tag an alles daran zu setzen, diesem Berufswunsch Stück für Stück näher zu kommen. Sie war fleißig und lernte wie verrückt, las alles über die Uno und ihre Generalsekretäre was sie finden konnte und träumte nachts davon, dass durch ihre Mithilfe alle Menschen in Frieden und ohne Sorge um das tägliche Brot leben könnten.

Ach ja!

Nun, um es vorweg zu nehmen, es war dann doch alles ganz anders gekommen. Völlig anders!

Eines Tages, es war ein Sonntag gewesen, stand nämlich eine ältere, ziemlich streng aussehende Dame in einem blau-grün karierten Kostüm vor ihrer Türe, hatte ihren Dad freundlich angelächelt und ihr einen grünen Brief in die Händen gedrückt. Dann hatte sie sie mit dunklen Knopfaugen hinter einer eckigen Metallbrille durchdringend angesehen und höflich darum gebeten, hereinkommen zu dürfen, es gäbe da etwas zu erklären.

Und was diese Frau zu sagen hatte, das war wirklich, wirklich unglaublich gewesen, Ihrem Dad und selbst ihrer Mum, die eigentlich nie etwas erschüttern konnte, hatte der Mund sperrangelweit offen gestanden – über Stunden hinweg.

Sie war eine Hexe.

Nein, nicht nur die ältere Dame, die sich als Professor Minerva McGonagall vorstellte, sondern auch sie selbst!

Großer Gott! Damit hatte sich ihr Berufswunsch als Unogeneralsekretärin erst einmal erledigt. Aber das war damals ihre geringste Sorge gewesen, denn diese Nachricht war ein echter Schock! In dem aufgeklärten Intellektuellenhaushalt der Grangers war zwar neben der Logik, der Literatur und der Bildung immer Platz für viel Liebe und vertrauendem Glaube, aber sicherlich nicht für solche seltsamen Dinge wie Hexen, Gespenster und Zauberei.

Allerdings war es für sie persönlich auch ein wenig erleichternd gewesen, denn damit hatten diese komischen Dinge, die ihr manchmal geschahen, ohne dass sie es wirklich wollte – na ja, meistens wollte sie es schon irgendwie, aber egal, diese komischen Dinge hatten jetzt wenn auch keinen vernunftsmäßigen, so doch wenigstens einen logischen Grund. Sie war eben eine Hexe!

Soweit, so gut…

Als Hexe hatte sie dann auch Hogwarts kennengelernt. Von dieser seltsamsten aller Schulen hatte sie selbstverständlich vorher noch nie etwas gehört, was wahrhaftig kein Wunder war, denn es war ja alles streng geheim, dieses Zauberparallelweltdings. Doch es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden an diesem 1. September, da hatte sie sich in dieses Schloss, in diese Schule und die Landschaft drum herum, verliebt. Unsterblich. (Der Beweis waren die drei Ausgaben „Die Geschichte Hogwarts" von denen sie mindestens eine ständig mit sich herumschleppte und Wort für Wort auswendig aufsagen konnte.)

Der Wahnsinn! Echt! Hier gab es alles was sie sich erträumte. Wissen, Macht und tatsächlich noch etwas viel kostbareres: Freundschaft. Und wenn dieser schrecklich blöde dunkle Lord nicht gewesen wäre, hätten die Jahre in Hogwarts sicherlich sofort und uneingeschränkt zu den schönsten ihres Lebens gehört.

Aber na ja, man konnte halt nicht alles haben, jedenfalls nicht sogleich.

Dafür gab es in den nächsten Jahren leider einige haarsträubende und mehr als gefährliche Aktionen zu bestehen, die sie nie wieder erleben wollte. Wirklich nicht, denn wer mochte schon dauernd um das eigene und das Leben seiner Freunde bangen müssen. Genau! Niemand!

Außerdem hatte sie das untrügliche Gefühl, dass sie zwar sicherlich keine der Hauptpersonen in diesem schrecklichen Szenario war, aber dennoch von ihrem Verstand, ihrer Cleverness und ihrer Voraussicht vieles abhing. Eine unglaubliche Bürde, die ihr mehr als einmal die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Aber am Ende war es alle Mühen wert gewesen, unbedingt!

Als endlich alles vorüber war, alle Last fürs erste von ihr abgefallen war, bekam sie dann doch noch die schönsten Jahre ihres Lebens geschenkt! Nein, sie wurde immer noch nicht Unogeneralsekretärin, (das hob sie sich für den Notfall auf) sie erhielt etwas viel besseres, nämlich das Allerbeste auf der Welt: Liebe und eine Familie.

Gut, sie gab zu, bis dahin war es ein echt steiniger Weg gewesen, aber das war ganz allein ihre Schuld, denn sie musste sich mit ihrem verflixten Sturschädel unbedingt den unmöglichsten Mann der ganzen Zaubererwelt zum Verlieben aussuchen – wenn man mal von einigen minderbemittelten oder zwielichtigen oder abgrundtief bösen Gestalten absah, versteht sich…. Manchmal konnte sie wirklich nicht alle Tassen im Schrank haben, egal was ihr IQ so sagte!

Gott sei Dank war dieser unmögliche Kerl trotz aller Ecken und Kanten zweifelsfrei der Richtige gewesen und sie war nicht nur unglaublich glücklich mit ihm, sondern durch ihn gerieten dann auch noch völlig neue Berufswünsche in ihren Blick. Etwas, das sie sich auch nie zu träumen gewagt hätte: Professorin an der ältesten und renommiertesten Tränkeuniversität Europas! Großer Gott! Das war doch wirklich und wahrhaftig alles ein echter Hauptgewinn!

Wenn man sie gefragt hätte, so konnte es bleiben. Genau so! Toller Job, tolle Familie! Nichts wäre ihr lieber gewesen. Mit keinem wollte sie tauschen. Happy End für alle Zeit und Ewigkeit!

Aber, nun ja, wie es sich vermuten ließe, es hatte nicht sollen sein. Warum auch immer…

Mit Marcus Grant, diesem schottischen Feuerwhiskeybaron war nicht nur für Minerva McGonagall (wir erinnern uns, die strenge ältere Dame in blau-grünem Karo) eine neue Zeit hereingebrochen (eine schwer romantische), sondern auch für sie (keine sehr romantische). Denn Professor McGonagall hatte sich entschieden für den Zweimeterzehnmann ihren Job als Schulleiterin von Hogwarts an den Nagel zu hängen.

Ach, die junge Liebe! Es war zu schön!

Wirklich, es war Minerva gegönnt und sie freute sich von Herzen für die beiden.

Aber das man ausgerechnet sie als Nachfolgerin auserkoren hatte, das hatte sie echt aus der Fassung, dafür aber in eine schreckliche Zwickmühle gebracht. Denn, wie gesagt, sie liebte ihren Job in Edinburgh, aber es reizte sie auch die Aufgabe als Schulleiterin Hogwarts. Ein furchtbares Dilemma! Grauenhaft!

Glücklicherweise hatte sie zusammen mit ihrem Mann (genau, es war immer noch dieser unmögliche!) nach einiger Zeit eine Lösung gefunden. Sie würde es machen! Ja, sie würde die Herausforderung annehmen und Schulleiterin werden, denn schließlich gab es ganz offensichtlich fast keinen Unterschied zwischen einer guten Schulleiterin von Hogwarts und einer Unogeneralsekretärin!

Allerdings war sie auch nicht gewillt ihren geliebten Job als Tränkeprofessorin in Edinburgh an den Nagel zu hängen! Sie wollte beides! Jawoll!

Aber es war klar, sie konnte das nur schaffen, nämlich das eine – die Professor in Edinburgh belassen und das andere – Hogwarts Geschicke zu lenken, wenn sie Hilfe bekam und davon brauchte sie zugegebenermaßen einige.

So, und damit waren wir zwar trotz aller gefühlten Nähe immer noch nicht bei der Uno, dem Weltfrieden oder sonst einem globalen Menschheitsthema, aber bei einer neuen Geschichte unserer Lieblingskerkerfamilie, denn mal ehrlich, eine solche Hilfe findet sich nicht von alleine, das war harte Arbeit und bedeutete viel überlegen und abwägen und bedurfte dann natürlich einiger sorgsam geplanter Besuche, immerhin galt es mehrere Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen!

Leider bedurften nicht nur einige ihrer zukünftigen Mitarbeiter der Überzeugung, sondern auch ihr Mann konnte ihre wunderbaren Personalentscheidungen nicht so recht nachvollziehen. Aber sie schon, ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie genau die Richtigen ausgesucht hatte und Severus Snape, dieser alte Skeptiker würde es sicherlich auch noch erkennen, manches dauerte bei ihm ja etwas länger – Männer eben…


	2. Die Assistenz

Die Assistenz

„Wilbur, Purzelchen?", schrie eine unangenehm durchdringende Stimme energisch in den dunklen Schacht des Treppenhauses.

„Ja, Mum?", kam es seufzend von oben.

„Komm mal runter, Junge, hier will Dich jemand sprechen!"

„Ich hab aber gerade echt keine Zeit, Mum", klagte Wilbur, Purzelchen und verlangte, „Sag Owen, ich muss das hier unbedingt fertig bekommen!"

„Das habe ich ja gesagt, aber sie sagt, dass es wichtig ist, Junge!"

„Eine Sie?", fragte es nun aus der Höhe erstaunt und deutlich interessierter.

„Ja, ich denke schon…"

„Was heißt denn hier, ‚ich denke schon'?", erkundigte sich erstaunt eine helle Stimme.

„Heutzutage weiß man nie, woran man so ist, Püppchen."

„Dann sollten Sie aber vielleicht aufhören mich Püppchen zu nennen!", forderte der Besuch.

„Seien Sie mal nicht so empfindlich, Püppchen!"

„Ist sie es?", klang es von oben hoffnungsvoll.

„Wer denn Purzelchen?", erkundigte sich seine Mutter.

„Na, wer schon, Melissa!"

„Welche Melisse?"

„Melissa! Und Du weißt genau wer Melissa ist!"

„Ach die Melisse. Nein, nein, ich denke nicht, dass es Deine Melisse ist, außer, dass Amerika ihr nicht so gut bekommen ist!"

„Wie bitte?", fragte der Besuch pikiert.

„Sie müssen wissen, er wartet immer noch auf seine große Liebe, dieses Flittchen Melisse", erklärte Misses Honeytree gerne.

„Wenn es nicht Melissa ist, hab ich echt keine Zeit!", entschied Wilbur hörbar enttäuscht.

„Gut, ich sag es ihr, Purzelchen!"

„Danke, ich habe es gehört", kam der Besuch der Abfuhr der braven Mutter zuvor, „Mister Honeytree, mein Name ist Granger und ich brauche auch wirklich nicht lange", rief sie nun ihrerseits die lange, düstere Treppe hinauf.

„Hermine Granger?", kam es zweifelnd von oben.

„Richtig!"

„Tse! Netter Trick Owen, aber das glaubt Dir doch eh keiner."

„Owen? Owen Pendergast?", echote Wilburs Mum und stemmte mit finsterem Blick ihre kurzen, dicken Arme auf die mehr als ausladenden Hüften „wusste ich es doch, das da was nicht stimmen konnte, was wollte schon so eine feine Dame bei meinem Wilbur?"

„Nein, Madam, ich bin nicht Owen, ich bin Hermine Granger!", versicherte der Besuch.

„Das glaub ich Dir aber nicht, Du kleiner Tunichtgut, Du hattest schon früher nur Dummheiten im Sinn", Wilburs Mum griff kurzerhand nach dem Besen der in der Ecke inmitten vieler Spinnweben sein Dasein fristete und schwang ihn drohend Richtung Hermine Granger, alias Owen Pendergast, „wenn das Deine liebe Mutter selig wüsste, dass Du mich so zum Narren halten musst!"

„Nein, verflixt, ich bin nicht Owen", entgegnete Wilburs Besuch mit einer deutlichen Spur Ungeduld und zückte verteidigend ihren Zauberstab, „sondern Hermine Granger, Madam, und wenn ihr Sohn nicht sofort herunter kommt, gehe ich rauf!"

„Wie? Schon gut, schon gut! Du brauchst nicht gleich ausfallend zu werden", beschwichtigte Misses Honeytree ihren Besuch angesichts des Zauberstabs, „Wilbur, Junge, Owen scheint mir ziemlich wütend zu sein. Sein Vater war auch ein solcher Heißsporn!", sie wedelte sich hektisch mit ihren Wurstfingern Luft zu, „Vielleicht ist es besser wenn Du doch mal her kommst Purzelchen, wer weiß, was der junge Pendergast sonst noch so mit Deiner armen, alten Mutter anstellt."

„Ich will doch gar nicht zu Ihnen, sondern zu Ihrem Sohn!", korrigierte der Besuch, der vorgab nicht Owen Pendergast zu sein.

„Ich werde es aber auch nicht zulassen, dass Du etwas mit meinem Sohn anstellt, Owen!", stellte Misses Honeytree klar.

„ICH BIN NICHT OWEN!"

„Meine Güte, hört schon auf! Ich komme ja, aber nur fünf Minuten!", kam es resignierend von oben und man hörte ein jämmerliches Knarren, gefolgt von einem scharrenden Geräusch, dann klapperten eilige Schritte viele alte Stufen hinab, bis sie unten am Fuß der Treppe angekommen waren.

„Oh, Professor Granger!", Wilbur Honeytree, einem langen, blassen, blonden Jungen Anfang Zwanzig klappte sichtlich der Unterkiefer hinab, als er seines Besuchs gewahr wurde.

„Guten Tag, Mister Honeytree!", grüßte die hübsche Frau Mitte Dreißig süffisant und steckte ihren Zauberstab weg, „Danke, dass Sie mir doch glauben, dass ich nicht Owen bin und zudem noch fünf Minuten Ihrer kostbaren Zeit für mich opfern."

„Ja, äh, gern Madam!", stotterte Wilbur und starrte Professor Granger an, als wenn sie geradewegs aus einer anderen Welt käme.

„Was will die Dame von Dir?", mischte sich Misses Honeytree neugierig ein und blickte misstrauisch von einem zum anderen.

„Ich werde mein Anliegen selbstverständlich gleich erläutern", versicherte Professor Granger, beugte sich aber näher an Wilbur heran, um ihm zuzuflüstern, „Aber vielleicht können wir uns irgendwo kurz ungestört unterhalten?"

„Oh, das wird aber schwierig", murmelte Wilbur, immer noch mehr als überfordert und räusperte sich erst einmal umständlich, bevor er sich fing, kurz ratlos den engen, völlig zugestellten Flur entlang blickte und dann schließlich zaghaft und mit rotem Kopf nach oben deutete, „vielleicht kommen Sie besser mit hinauf." 

„Aber Junge, Du willst diese Dame doch nicht mit auf Dein Zimmer nehmen?", konnte seine Mum die plötzliche Entschlossenheit ihres Sohnes und vor allem dessen moralisch anstößiges Ansinnen nicht fassen, „Das gehört sich aber gar nicht!"

„Keine Sorge Misses Honeytree", versuchte Hermine Granger die Befürchtungen ihrer Gastgeberin zu vertreiben, „ich versuche mich zu beherrschen und tue Ihrem Sohn nichts, versprochen!"

„Das sagen alle, Püppchen und dann haben wir Alten den Salat!"

„Schon gut, Mum", machte Wilbur beschwichtigend, ihm war die ganze Situation sichtlich unangenehm, „Professor Granger ist auch eine Mutter und zudem die Frau von Professor Snape, meinem alten Tränkeprofessor in Hogwarts!"

„Was? Der? Und das soll mich beruhigen, Junge", rang Misses Honeytree die Hände derart, dass ihr immenses Doppelkinn in erhebliche Wallung geriet, „Ich würde diesen finsteren Menschen mit seinen ungehobelten Manieren auch sofort für Dich verlassen, Purzelchen!" 

„Ich will meinen Mann auf keinen Fall verlassen", stellte Professor Granger klar, „ich will Ihren Sohn nur etwas fragen, verflixt und zugenäht."

„Aber das können Sie doch auch in meiner gemütlichen Küche tun, Püppchen!", sie wies auf den einzigen größeren Raum im ganzen Haus.

„Oh, nein, nein", wehrte Professor Granger nach einem schnellen Blick in das unglaubliche Durcheinander des Hauptlebensraumes der Familie Honeytree ab, „Ich will Sie wirklich nicht stören, es geht auch ganz schnell!"

„Ja, ja, das sagen sie alle und dann haben wir Alten den Salat!"

„Nun, Salat ist gesund!", befand Professor Granger genervt, schob den Sohn der penetranten Erziehungsberechtigten kurzerhand die Treppenstufen hinauf und schloss energisch die Speichertüre hinter sich.

„Meine Güte! Wo ist eigentlich Ihr Vater, Wilbur?", erkundigte sich Professor Granger kopfschüttelnd.

„Äh, durchgebrannt mit einer Kartenleserin, als ich noch ganz klein war", erklärte Wilbur und versuchte die vielen Stufen hinauf nicht zu stolpern. Oben angekommen, atmete er tief durch und ließ Professor Granger höflich den Vortritt in sein Zimmer.

„Na, das ist wenig verwunderlich", murmelte diese und schaute sich interessiert in der engen, niedrigen Dachstube um. Bett, Stuhl, Tisch, Schrank, zu mehr war hier kein Platz, aber alles war zwar ärmlich und abgewetzt, aber penibel sauber, aufgeräumt und durchstrukturiert. Gut, sehr gut. Nach den ersten Eindrücken vom restlichen Haus hatte sie schon Zweifel ob Mister Honeytree der richtige Adressat ihres Besuches sei!

„Nun, Mister Honeytree", begann sie und fixierte den blassen Jungen vor sich mit durchdringenden Blick, sie wollte offensichtlich keine Zeit verschwenden, denn sie hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass Mutter Honeytree sie nicht lange ungestört lassen würde, „Sie werden sich sicherlich fragen, was ich von Ihnen will."

„Äh, ja, genau…, aber setzen Sie sich doch", erinnerte sich Wilbur an seine Manieren und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Sitzgelegenheit. Nachdem er kurz das Bett anvisiert hatte und seine Hautfarbe daraufhin noch einige Grade röter geworden war, wies er schließlich auf den einzigen Stuhl im Raum, der hinter dem sehr alten Schreibtisch stand, als sich seine Mutter schon wieder eindringlich in Erinnerung rief.

„Wilbur, Purzelchen, soll ich einen Saft oder einen Tee bringen?", schrie Misses Honeytree von unten.

„Nein, nicht nötig Mum!", war Wilburs Antwort und schaute besorgt zur Türe.

„Es macht aber gar keine Umstände, Junge!", versicherte sie.

„Nein, wir haben keinen Durst!"

„Na, dann!", schien Misses Honeytree fürs erste diese Möglichkeit des kontrollierten Störens aufzugeben.

„Danke", lächelte Professor Granger, sowohl für den Sitzplatz, als auch dafür, dass Wilbur ihnen seine Mutter vom Hals gehalten hatte und zog ihren Schal enger, die Temperaturen in der Dachstube waren mehr als mäßig, „Es ist so, dass ich Sie gerne um Ihre Mithilfe bitten würde."

„Mithilfe?", horchte Wilbur erstaunt auf, „wobei?"

„Nun", Professor Granger setzte sich sehr vorsichtig auf den sichtlich altersschwachen Stuhl, „wie Sie vielleicht bereits aus dem Tagespropheten erfahren haben, werde ich bald die Schulleitung in Hogwarts übernehmen." 

„Ja, das habe ich gelesen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Madam", Wilbur nahm verlegen nun seinerseits umständlich auf der Kante des schmalen Bettes Platz und wischte seine feuchten Hände an den langen Oberschenkeln ab.

„Danke", lächelte Hermine Granger und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Unterlagen auf dem reichgefüllten Tisch vor ihr. Ah ja, seine Abschlussarbeit für das Ministerium unter dem Titel, „Optimierte Abläufe in komplexen Strukturen", Kingsley hatte ihr davon erzählt und genau darum war sie hier.

„Sie müssen wissen", seufzte sie, „die Anfrage der Schulräte kam reichlich überraschend und ich habe nach langem Überlegen dem Angebot nur unter einigen Bedingungen entsprochen, denn ich liebe meine Arbeit in Edinburgh und da sind ja auch noch die Mädchen und mein Mann. Alles Dinge, die ich absolut nicht aufgeben oder gar vernachlässigen möchte."

„Ja", nickte Wilbur obwohl er nicht so aussah, als wenn er ehrlich verstehen könnte, warum Professor Granger nicht ihren Mann ein klein wenig vernachlässigen wollte, immerhin war ihm Professor Severus Snape noch in denkbar schlechter Erinnerung.

„Und um alles unter einen Hut zu bekommen", fuhr die junge, zukünftige Schulleiterin fort, „benötige ich unbedingt Jemanden, der mir den Rücken frei hält von allem, was administrativen Charakter hat. Ich suche eine fähige, souveräne Assistenz, die mitdenken kann, intelligent und umsichtig ist und sich auf komplexe Organisationen versteht." 

„Hm, das macht Sinn", nickte Wilbur zustimmend.

„Richtig, und darum bin ich hier, Wilbur, ich möchte Ihnen diesen Job anbieten!"

„Was? Mir?", Diese Mitteilung entsetzte den jungen Honeytree dermaßen, dass er vor lauter Schreck von der Bettkante rutschte, was einen lauten Rums produzierte und sofort Misses Honeytree auf den Plan rief, „Purzelchen, ist alles in Ordnung, ist sie frech geworden, soll ich rauf kommen?"

„Wie? Nein, nein, Mum, ich, ich…", stammelte Mister Honeytree und starrte Hermine jetzt ehrlich entsetzt an.

„Ja, Wilbur", nickte diese grinsend, „genau Sie will ich für diese Aufgabe!"

„Aber…, aber, warum denn gerade ich?", verstand Mister Honeytree immer noch nicht und rappelte sich mühsam wieder auf.

„Nun, weil ich nach der Prüfung einiger interessanter Bewerber glaube, dass Sie genau der Richtige für diese Aufgabe sind!"

„Aber ich… ich habe mich doch gar nicht beworben."

„Nein, aber der Zaubereiminister hat Sie mir vorgeschlagen und ich fand seinen Rat mehr als überzeugend."

„Aber warum nur?", konnte Wilbur Honeytree immer noch nicht fassen und raufte sich die Haare.

„Weil Sie über ein ungewöhnliches Organisations- und Strukturtalent verfügen, Intelligenz und Umsicht besitzen und zudem ein wirklich guter Mensch sind!"

„Nein, nein! Professor! Sie irren sich! Ich bin eigentlich richtig mies, ich kann meine Mutter nicht leiden und denke schlecht von meiner Verlobten und was das Organisationstalent angeht, so etwas kann ich nur in der Theorie", schüttelte Wilbur leicht panisch die frisch gerauften schlaffen, blonden Haare, „Außerdem habe ich doch schon eine Anstellung in der Unterabteilung für Schreibdienste und Botengänge. Die brauchen mich da!"

„Büro für Schreibdienste… ", versuchte Professor Granger nicht allzu offensichtlich mit den Augen zu rollen, „Selbstverständlich würden wir eine Probezeit vereinbaren, Mister Honeytree. Ich werde mit Ihrer Vorgesetzten sprechen, sie wird den Posten sicherlich bis zu den Herbstferien freihalten können, bis dahin können Sie sich und ich mich entscheiden und keiner hat etwas verloren." Sie sah ihn eindringlich an, „Was denken Sie, Wilbur?"

„Äh, das ich gerade gar nicht denken kann!", erwiderte der junge Honeytree ehrlich.

„Ja, so ging es mir bei meinem Jobangebot auch!", seufzte Professor Granger lächelnd.

„Wilbur, Purzelchen, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", rief sich Mutter Honeytree nach den wenigen Minuten des ratlosen Schweigens mal wieder in Erinnerung.

„Nein… Ja, Mum", stöhnte Wilbur und raufte sich erneut die Haare.

„Ich gehe jetzt besser", lächelte Professor Granger und erhob sich vorsichtig von dem knarrenden Sitzmöbel, „denken Sie in Ruhe über meine Bitte nach, vielleicht fragen Sie einige gute Freunde und gehen etwas spazieren, so was soll helfen."

„Ach, wissen Sie", wisperte Wilbur mit hängenden Schultern, „seit Melissa weg ist, habe ich außer Mum nur Owen und der ist ein Idiot."

„Tja, dann bleibt Ihnen wohl nur noch das Spazierengehen!", zuckte Hermine Granger mit den Schultern, „Aber suchen Sie Ihr Heil nicht im Alkohol, denn das führt nur zu Atemnot!"

„Hm?"

„Egal", grinste Professor Granger, „kommen Sie doch am übernächsten Samstag zum Tee nach Hogwarts, dann können wir über Details sprechen. Aufgaben, Gehalt etc.. Professor Flitwick, ihr alter Hauslehrer würde sich auch freuen Sie wiederzusehen.

„Gut, danke, ich überlege es mir, Professor Granger", stellte Wilbur in Aussicht.

„Schön, dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen guten Tag, Mister Honeytree", Professor Granger schlug den Kragen ihrer Robe hoch, „wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich gleich von hier aus nach Hause apparieren, ich denke nämlich, dass ich ebenfalls nicht so sehr auf Ihre Mutter stehe."

Und als Wilbur abwesend nickte, zückte sie lächelnd ihren Stab. Doch bevor sie ihn erhob, meinte sie noch grinsend, „Zu der Stelle gehört übrigens eine sehr schöne Dienstwohnung, in die man ungestört sehr gut Freunde und Freundinnen einladen kann", dann schwang sie ihren Stab in drei kleinen Schlenkern und war mit einem leisen Plopp verschwunden.

Zurück blieb ein mehr als verwirrter junger Mann, dessen Mutter sich gerade schwerfällig die vielen, vielen knarrenden Stufen hocharbeitete, um ihren Sohn mit einem Tablett voller alter Kekse und wässriger Limonade vor der gefährlich-hübschen Dame zu retten.


	3. Der Hauslehrer

„Frank, hör sofort auf zu zanken!", rief die Mutter ihrem Ältesten genervt zu.

„Aber Mum, ich mach doch gar nichts!", zeigte der sich erstaunt über diese völlig aus der Luft gegriffene Rüge.

„Das glaubt Dir kein Mensch!", schnaubte seine Mum trotzdem unbeeindruckt.

„Siehst Du", freute sich eine helle Stimme hämisch, „Mum sagt auch, dass Du ein Blödmann bist!"

„Bin ich gar nicht!"

„Bist Du doch!"

„Schluss jetzt, verflixt! Ihr habt schon den ganzen Vormittag nur Dummheiten im Kopf. Ich bin es leid! Zieht Eure Umhänge an und dann macht, dass Ihr nach draußen kommt!", entschied die Mutter der beiden Streithähne rigoros.

„Aber Mum!", entrüstete sich jetzt ihr Jüngster, mit weinerlicher Stimme.

„Keine Widerrede, August! Und denk ja nicht, dass ich nicht gesehen habe, wie Du Frank geknufft hast!"

„Ich?", August war die Unschuld in Person.

„Ja, Du und nun macht schon!"

„Immer ich!", grummelten beide Buben einträchtig und trollten sich widerwillig.

„Grundgütiger! Diese Kinder rauben mir noch den letzten Nerv!", stöhnte Hannah Longbottom erschöpft und ließ sich auf den Hocker hinterm Tresen fallen.

„Zum Glück haben sie auch ihre guten Seiten!", kam es lachend von der Türe.

„Na, das muss ich leider ab und an bezweifeln...", murmelte Hannah, doch dann erkannte sie den neuen Gast, der soeben herein gekommen war, „Mensch, Hermine!", sie sprang erfreut auf und wischte sich fix die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab, „Wie schön Dich zu sehen! Dich schickt der Himmel, ehrlich! Hast Du Zeit? Denn ich brauche augenblicklich eine Pause! Dieser Tag war die Hölle! Nur Ärger und Streit! Komm, lass uns einen Tee zusammen trinken."

„Klasse! Ja, ich habe Zeit und nur wegen Deines guten Tees bin ich hier!", strahlte Hermine Granger und umarmte die Besitzerin des ‚Tropfenden Kessels' herzlich.

„Wirklich?", schaute diese kritisch ihre ehemalige Schulkameradin an, eine Hermine Granger hatte soviel um die Ohren, da gehörten gemütliche Pubbesuche nicht gerade zum Alltäglichen.

„Ja und nein", gab diese auch sogleich zu, „aber davon später, jetzt will ich erst Deinen Spezialtee!"

„Dann komm nach hinten ins Wohnzimmer, da ist es gemütlicher und wir haben mehr Ruhe. Berta? Du hast alles im Griff, nicht wahr?!"

„Ja, ja, geht nur!", kam eine krächzende Stimme aus einer dunklen Ecke ganz hinten in dem weitläufigen Schankraum.

„Berta ist ein Schatz, ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne sie tun sollte", erzählte Hannah und führte Hermine durch den kleinen Korridor, vorbei an der großen Küche und den diversen Vorratsräumen, „sie stand eines Tages einfach so vor meinem Tresen und hat mich angesehen. Ich konnte sie nicht wegschicken, obwohl sie kein Geld hatte, um die Suppe zu bezahlen, die sie gegessen hat. Seither ist sie da und wir sind Freunde!"

„Ohne Freunde und gute Geister ist man aufgeschmissen", stimmte Hermine zu und trat in die etwas chaotische aber sehr heimelige Wohnstube der Familie Longbottom, „ich wüsste auch nicht, was ich ohne Abby, Ginny, Minerva und meine Eltern machen würde!"

„Zanken Deine Mädchen eigentlich auch so viel?" erkundigte sich Hannah und räumte diverse Spielsachen, Bücher, Pflanzentöpfe und ihr Strickzeug von dem bequemen Ohrensessel, der vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer stand.

„Natürlich", lachte Hermine und nahm Platz, „den lieben langen Tag! Allerdings etwas diskreter und mehr über Worte, als über Taten. Aber im Grunde genommen kein bisschen besser!"

„Beruhigend", tröstete sich Hannah während sie mit schnellen Handgriffen einen sehr aromatisch duftenden Tee aufbrühte und immer mal wieder den Kopf prüfend aus dem Fenster steckte, um nach ihren Jungs zu schauen.

„Meine Mum sagt immer wenn ich mich darüber beklage, dass das so sein muss! Alle Kinder zanken sich", erklärte Hermine und übernahm das Einschenken. Dann musste sie grinsen „nur Percy´s Kinder natürlich nicht…"

„Klar, alles andere wäre ja auch ein Skandal, bei diesen perfekten Eltern!", schnaubte Hannah und verdrehte die Augen.

„Sera hat vor einigen Wochen einen Tag mit Molly und Lucy verbracht", erinnerte sich Hermine glucksend, „und sie hat geschworen, nie wieder etwas anzustellen, wenn sie dort nur nie wieder hin müsste!"

„Ha", machte Hannah feixend, „August und Frank ging es ähnlich. Sie sollten letzten Dienstag mit Molly Hausaufgaben machen. Ich habe sie noch nie so einig gesehen, dass dies das schrecklichste gewesen wäre, das sie je tun mussten!"

„Damit ist doch zweifelsfrei bewiesen", fasste Hermine sehr zufrieden zusammen, „dass wir ganz normale Kinder haben, die zwar anstrengend, aber immerhin liebenswert und klar bei Verstand sind!"

„Du hast ja so recht!", stimmte Hannah zu und sackte erschöpft auf das geblümte Sofa, um erfreut ihre Tasse zu erheben, „ein Hoch darauf, dass Du heute hier vorbeigekommen bist, Hermine und mir diesen wichtigen Sachverhalt nochmals vor Augen geführt hast, jetzt dürfen die Kerle heute Nacht doch wieder bei uns schlafen!"

„Siehst Du, Mission erfüllt!", lachte Hermine und nippte an ihrem ausgesprochen leckeren Tee.

„Grundgütiger, dieser Tag war wirklich die Hölle!", klagte Hannah und schlürfte genüsslich ihren Tee.

„Was gab es denn, außer zankenden Kindern?", fragte Hermine interessiert.

„Willst Du das wirklich wissen?", hakte Hannah skeptisch nach.

„Unbedingt!"

„Nun, heute Morgen, gleich gegen zehn, gerieten sich schon zwei Kobolde wegen irgendeiner zwielichtigen Angelegenheit in die Haare und haben mir meine halbe Einrichtung zertrümmert. Dann ist uns das Butterbier ausgegangen und die Brauerei hat Lieferengpässe. Danach ist mir das Essen angebrannt, weil August den Finger nicht mehr aus dem Schlüsselloch des Damenklos bekam und zu allem Überfluss hat sich Nevilles Großmutter mit Onkel Archi für das Wochenende eingeladen."

„Ach, du je!", hatte Hermine sogleich tiefstes Mitleid.

„Genau, die Frau ist ja bestimmt ein guter Mensch, und ich kann sie und auch Onkel Archi im Grunde genommen gut leiden, aber sie bringt mich ständig an den Rand einer Lebenskrise. Ich kann ihr nie was recht machen, ständig vergleicht sie mich mit ihrer Schwiegertochter und mit ihrer Nichte Isolde, beides wahre Heldinnen unseres Geschlechts und ich fühle mich mies und unfähig."

„Das hat Misses Longbottom früher auch mit Neville gemacht", erinnerte sich Hermine bedauernd.

„Ja, aber das hat wenigstens mit dem Orden des Merlin erster Klasse aufgehört", führte Hannah an.

„Dann weißt Du ja, was Du zu tun hast!", grinste Hermine.

„Gut, ich arbeite dran!", antwortete Hannah spöttisch und nahm einen tiefen Schluck Tee.

„Ich denke ja", überlegte Hermine, „dass es Misses Lonbottoms Art der Trauer ist und sie immer noch nicht über den Verlust ihres Sohnes und dessen Frau hinweggekommen ist."

„Ich bemühe mich daran zu denken, wenn ich ihr das nächste Mal den Hals herumdrehen will!", versprach Hannah.

„Sehr schön! Das bringt Dich dem Orden des Merlin unbedingt näher!"

„Ja, wahrscheinlich", lachte Hannah, „Übrigens zeigt die neue Therapie, die das St. Mungos seit einigen Jahren anwendet, gute Erfolge bei Nevilles Eltern. Alice hat immer wieder klare Momente, in denen sie auch ihren Sohn und ihre Schwiegermutter erkennt."

„Ich weiß, nur bei Nevilles Vater spricht sie nicht an", entgegnete Hermine traurig.

„Doch, nur nicht so wie bei Alice. Er ist aber viel ruhiger geworden und sie konnten ihn vor einem Jahr zu seiner Frau verlegen. Das tut beiden gut!"

„Oh, das freut mich", antwortete Hermine ehrlich. Sie hatte während ihrer Meisterzeit die Fragmente eines unglaublich mächtigen, aber auch ungeheuer gefährlichen Trankes gefunden und diesen mühsam rekonstruiert und weiterentwickelt. Er weckte mithilfe von Gefühlen Selbstheilungspotentiale.

„Wenn ich recht informiert bin, warst Du an diesen Erfolgen nicht unbeteiligt, oder?", fragte Hannah.

„Vielleicht konnte ich das ein oder andere tun", lächelte Hermine bedeutungsvoll.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, alles streng geheim!", winkte Hannah lachend ab und stellte ihre Tasse auf den Unterteller zurück, „So und nun sag schon, was Dich an einem Mittwochnachmittag in den ‚Tropfenden Kessel' führt. Außer meinem Tee natürlich!", verlangte sie und schaute Hermine auffordernd und gespannt an.

„Ach weißt Du", seufzte Hermine lustlos, „nach all dem ganzen Ärger heute, habe ich gar nicht den Mut es zu sagen, außerdem genieße ich einfach zu sehr hier zu sein."

„Du musst mich nicht schonen", widersprach Hannah, „ich bin härter als ich aussehe, also raus mit der Sprache, nach einem solchen Tag kann mich nichts mehr umhauen!"

„Nun gut", begann Hermine und atmete tief durch, „ich bin wegen Deinem Mann gekommen!"

„Wegen Neville?"

„Hast Du noch andere Männer?"

„Nein, dazu fehlt mir leider die Zeit", kicherte Hannah, „aber wenn Du zu Neville willst, warum kommst Du dann jetzt? Du weißt doch, dass er arbeiten ist."

„Ja, richtig", nickte Hermine und ruckte unbehaglich auf ihrem Sessel herum, „ich komme jetzt, weil ich erst mit Dir sprechen möchte!"

„Na dann, ich bin ganz Ohr!", Hannah setzte sich erwartungsvoll auf.

„Also, um es frei heraus zu sagen", wand sich Hermine sichtlich unwohl, „Ich will ihn dazu überreden, seinen spannenden und gut bezahlten Forschungsauftrag in London aufzugeben, um Pomona Sprout zu entlasten und Dich mit all Deinen Sorgen um die Kinder und der Arbeit hier im Pub allein zulassen, damit er gleichzeitig Minervas Aufgabe als Hauslehrer Gryffindors übernehmen kann." So, jetzt war es heraus.

„Oh!", machte Hannah nur.

„Ich weiß", seufzte Hermine erneut und machte ein äußerst schuldbewusstes Gesicht, „ich habe auch ein echt schlechtes Gewissen, Hannah, denn natürlich weiß ich selbst, dass es nicht besonders familientauglich ist, einen Ehemann und Vater als Hauslehrer zu haben. Aber", sie zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, „er ist schlichtweg der ideale Kandidat dafür, ich wüsste keinen besseren. Er ist „der" Gryffindor und ein wirklich guter Kräuterkundler, und bevor ich ihn nicht gefragt habe und seine Antwort weiß, werde ich mich nicht nach weiteren Anwärtern umsehen."

„Nun…", schluckte Hannah und starrte Hermine mit seltsamem Blick an.

„Aber wie gesagt", unterbrach sie Hermine eilig, „wenn Du schon nein sagst, dann frage ich ihn auch erst gar nicht. Ich will wirklich keinen Ärger bringen oder Anlass für Streit sein. Du hast schon genug Arbeit!"

„Wie?", Hannah schien sich irgendwie sammeln zu müssen, „Nein, so ist es nicht!", murmelte sie dann.

„Natürlich", widersprach Hermine energisch und sah sich um, „einen Pub zu führen und zwei Kinder großzuziehen ist etwas, das sollte man nicht alleine machen müssen."

„Ja, das stimmt schon, aber das meine ich nicht!", stellte Hannah klar und bekam rote Flecken im Gesicht, „Es ist nur so, dass Dich wahrscheinlich gerade wirklich der Himmel schickt, Hermine!"

„Wie?", meinte die sich verhört zu haben.

„Der Himmel, ehrlich!", wiederholte Hannah und begann zu lachen.

„Äh…, das verstehe ich jetzt nicht!", schüttelte Hermine verwirrt den Kopf.

„Ganz einfach, Neville hat letzte Woche die Nachricht bekommen, dass das Institut, in dem er arbeitet, die Gelder für den speziellen Forschungsauftrag ab dem Sommer ersatzlos streichen wird. Es wäre nicht wirtschaftlich genug. Tse!" schnaubte Hannah, „Neville ist seither total am Boden zerstört, er hat jetzt fast fünf Jahre in diese Sache gesteckt und konnte gerade die ersten Erfolge erzielen. Aber das hat sie nicht interessiert, sie haben ihm netterweise irgendeinen Bürojob angeboten. Aber Du kennst Ihn, das ist nichts für ihn. Er würde eingehen, wie eine Primel!"

„Ach je!", nickte Hermine begreifend.

„Wäre ja auch nicht so schlimm etwas anderes zu suchen", erklärte Hannah weiter, „wenn wir den Pub schon abbezahlt hätten, aber das dauert noch Jahre und so können wir es uns nicht leisten, dass er seinen Job verliert. Wir mussten schon eine Menge investieren und müssen hier auch in den nächsten Jahren noch einiges reinstecken, immerhin ist er schon alt und es gibt immer was zu reparieren."

„Ja gut, aber was ist mit den Aufsichten am Abend und der Erreichbarkeit am Wochenende?", hakte Hermine zweifelnd nach.

„Ich glaube, das ist kein so großes Problem", schüttelte Hannah den Kopf, „Wenn Du mehr unter die Leute gehen würdest, Hermine, dann wüsstest Du, dass ich hier vor Mitternacht nicht weg komme und am Wochenende ist hier der meiste Betrieb. Meine Eltern wohnen direkt nebenan und achten abends eh auf die Jungs." Sie grinste schelmisch, „Und da Neville ja über Nachtschattengewächse forscht und nie vor zwei, drei Uhr in der Nacht heimkommt, wäre es nicht anders als jetzt auch."

„Unglaublich!", staunte Hermine und raufte sich die Haare, „Da habe ich mir schon tagelang richtige Sorgen gemacht und mein schlechtes Gewissen hat mir meinen Schlaf geraubt und dann ist das so einfach!"

„Manchmal soll es so sein!", antwortete Hannah schulterzuckend.

„Ja, manchmal!", freute sich Hermine erleichtert, „und wenn das so ist, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass er nur die späten Schulstunden übernimmt und dann für den Nachtdienst da bleibt. Jedes vierte Wochenende Aufsicht mit Stundenausgleich am Montag und Dienstag, einmal im halben Jahr noch das Hogsmeadewochenende und die Gelder für das Forschungsprojekt übernehmen wir. Was sagst Du?"

„Das hört sich doch wunderbar an, Hermine!", jubelte Hannah und schaute auf die Uhr, „Wenn Du nur noch eine kleine Weile hier bleibst und vielleicht so nett wärst in der Zwischenzeit mit mir diesen leckeren Kuchen zu teilen, den mir meine Mutter aufgenötigt hat, dann kannst Du Neville selbst fragen, denn er wollte heute früher heim kommen."

„Ausgezeichnet, denn da mir mein schlechtes Gewissen immer auf den Magen schlägt und ich daher echt Hunger habe, nehme ich die Einladung gerne an!", strahlte Hermine befreit, bevor sie lachend bat, „aber vorher bekomme ich noch einen Tee, der ist nämlich auch himmlisch!"

„Kommt sofort!", rief Hannah.

Es wurde ein sehr schöner Nachmittag im ‚Tropfenden Kessel'. Neville fiel ihr vor lauter Freude und Erleichterung glatt um den Hals und hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie ihn fragte und sie verbrachten die nächsten Stunden damit Unmengen von Tee, Kuchen und sonstigen Köstlichkeiten zu verdrücken und wunderbare und aufregende Kräuterkundepläne für das nächste Schuljahr zu schmieden.

Auf dem Rückweg nach Hogwarts bog sie natürlich direkt zu den Gewächshäusern ab und berichtete einer schon sehr gespannten Pomona Sprout sofort die gute Nachricht. Sie erzählte ihr auch sogleich von einigen der vielen Projektideen, die Neville vorgeschlagen hatte und wenn ihr Mann nicht mahnend in der Gewächshaustüre gestanden hätte, weil er auch noch das ein oder andere mit seiner Frau an diesem Abend vorhatte, dann wäre die Unterrichtsplanung für die nächsten fünf Jahre schon fix und fertig ausgearbeitet gewesen. Aber das würden Pomona und Neville garantiert bei ihrem Treffen, das für den übernächsten Samstag anberaumt war, nachholen.

Manches ging tatsächlich einfacher als befürchtet.

Himmlisch! Wirklich!


	4. Der Geschichtenerzähler

Der Geschichtenerzähler

„Nein, nein, will nicht!", schrie das blondgelockte Kind kläglich und wehrte sich mit allen Kräften gegen die unnachgiebigen Arme seiner Mutter, „Ich will noch nicht nach Hause, bitte, Mum, ich will noch nicht nach Hause!"

„Josi, Schatz, wir müssen aber gehen, der letzte Bus fährt gleich, sonst kommen wir nicht mehr heim!", seufzte die Mutter ziemlich gereizt. 

„Das ist mir egal!", stampfte das Mädchen trotzig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.

„Mir aber nicht, junge Dame!", schüttelte die Mutter bestimmt den Kopf, meinte dann aber versöhnlich, „Wir können ja morgen oder übermorgen wieder kommen."

„Aber ich will die Geschichte jetzt zu Ende hören!", die Unterlippe des Kindes wanderte gefühlte fünf Fuß nach vorne und dicke Tränen flossen die Wangen hinunter.

„Nein, wir müssen den Bus bekommen!", ließ sich die Mutter nach einem schnellen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr trotzdem nicht erweichen.

„Du bist ja soooo gemein!", versicherte das Mädchen heulend ihrer sichtlich entnervten Mutter und ließ sich nur mit Mühe und unter herzzerreißendem Weinen vom Platz zerren.

Die brünette Frau mit den wachen braunen Augen, die extra aus dem fernen Schottland angereist war, war der Szene interessiert gefolgt. Es war nicht die erste dieser Art. Schon den ganzen Tag beobachtete sie aufmerksam die Geschehnisse rund um das kleine grüne Zelt am Rande des bescheidenen Rummelplatzes, der ganz in der Nähe von Choiseland, Kanada lag. Über dem Eingang stand in leuchtenden Lettern, „Magische Geschichten, hautnah erzählt!"

Sie hatte den Tipp von ihrer Freundin, Clarissa Monroe bekommen, die ihre Neffen im letzten Sommer beinahe unter einen Imperius stellen musste, damit sie das Zelt freiwillig verließen, um mit ihrer Tante zurück zu ihren Eltern zu flohen.

Nun, die Ergebnisse ihrer Beobachtungen an diesem Tag bestätigten die Eindrücke von Clarissa Monroe und waren mehr als vielversprechend, denn entweder kamen die Kinder und auch einige Erwachsene mit glänzenden Augen und sichtlich verzaubert aus dem Zelt oder wollten, wie die kleine Josi, das Zelt gar nicht mehr verlassen. Wie gesagt, sehr vielversprechend und da die Anzeigetafel in schreiendem Orange ankündigte, dass in wenigen Minuten die letzte Erzählrunde des Tages losgehen würde, gab sich die Frau einen Ruck und betrat ebenfalls das kleine Zelt.

Etwas enttäuscht schaute sie sich um. Drinnen war erst einmal nicht viel Zauberhaftes zu entdecken. Ein ganz gewöhnliches Zirkuszelt mit einer sehr kleinen Bühne, auf der vor vielen billig aussehenden bunten Tüchern nur ein alter, abgewetzter Ohrensessel stand. Die etwa zwanzig ausgesessenen Sitzgelegenheiten, die für das Publikum vorgesehen waren und sich in einem leicht ansteigenden Halbrund um die Bühne gruppierten waren schon einigermaßen gefüllt. Zumeist mit kleinen Kindern zwischen fünf und zehn, die von ihren pflichtbewussten Eltern oder Verwandten begleitet wurden. Beim anstehenden Programm des Tages ‚Die Geschichte von der kleinen Elfe und dem traurigen Drachen' kein Wunder, denn auf dem Plakat draußen war in sehr kindlicher Art und Weise ein kleines blaues Mädchen mit Goldlöckchen und winzigen Flügelchen und ein dicker, schielender Drache zu sehen.

„Das macht für Sie drei Dollar, schöne Lady", verlangte ein junger Mann, Mitte, Ende Zwanzig, mit Dreitagebart und schulterlangen, gelockten, braunen Haaren an der Kasse, „und für…." Er sah sich suchend nach dem zu begleitenden Kind um.

„Nur für mich", lächelte die Frau und ihre braunen Augen blitzten.

„Das ist aber eine Geschichte für Kinder, Lady", der junge Mann schaute sie skeptisch an.

„Ich weiß, das steht doch draußen", erwiderte die Frau lachend und dachte bei sich, dass sie von schrecklichen Drachen, die Menschen – und besonders sie selbst – fressen, rösten oder zerquetschen wollten, ein für alle Mal genug hatte.

„O.K., aber ich erstatte kein Eintrittsgeld wenn es Ihnen nicht gefällt", stellte der Mann klar und nahm die drei Dollar entgegen.

„Das ist völlig o.K.!" nickte die Frau.

„Wollen Sie noch etwas Popcorn oder eine Coke?"

„Nein, danke", schüttelte sie den Kopf und nahm in einem bequemen Sessel ganz außen Platz.

Dann dauerte es keine fünf Minuten und das Licht wurde gedimmt und der junge Mann trat unter lautem Getöse in eine schreiend bunte Zaubererrobe gehüllt, auf die Bühne.

„Meine werten Gäste, hochverehrtes Publikum", er verbeugte sich unter mäßigem Klatschen, „ich freue mich, Sie hier im magischen Erzählzelt begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich lade Sie ein mit mir auf die Reise zu gehen und eine Geschichte zu hören, die phantastischer nicht sein könnte. Kommen Sie mit, hören Sie genau hin, sehen Sie selbst..."

Er verbeugte sich erneut, setzte sich nach einigen primitiven, gewöhnlichen Zauberkunststücken, die wohl das Publikum in Stimmung bringen sollten, schwungvoll in den Sessel und griff nach einem großen, in dunkles Leder gebundenes Buch, und wie der Besucherin aus der Ferne nicht entging, zu einem kleinen hölzernen Stäbchen, den er erst wie einen Rührbesen theatralisch über das Buch schwang, dann aber mit schnellen, komplizierten Bewegungen führte. Das Ergebnis war beeindruckend, auch für die Frau aus Schottland. Denn als er das Buch aufschlug, drang aus seinen Seiten ein immer heller und stärker werdender Glitzerstrahl, der sich unter vielen „Ohs" und „Ahs" wabernd ausdehnte und schließlich das ganze Zelt einnahm und alle buchstäblich fesselte.

Unglaublich! Die Kinder, die nicht weg wollten, hatten mehr als recht! Erstaunt und fasziniert versank sie in den nächsten zwei Stunden, wie ihre kleinen Mithörerinnen und Mithörer, in der Kindergeschichte. Sie tauchte völlig ein in eine wahrhaft phantastische Welt voller wundervoller Episoden und am Ende musste sie sich ungeheuer am Riemen reißen, damit sie nicht einfach in dieser herrlichen Erzählung über diese lächerlich kleinen Elfen hängen blieb. Es war unglaublich! Sie selbst verfügte wirklich über viel Phantasie und sie hatte immer schon die Gabe (oder den Fluch, da waren sich nicht alle Zeitgenossen einig) in Büchern zu versinken, wie in einen tiefen See, aber das hier war noch viel phantastischer. All ihre Sinne und ihre Gefühle wurden angesprochen und so hatte sie den Eindruck fast vor lauter Traurigkeit sterben zu müssen, als der bedauernswerte Drache seinen letzten Atemzug tat und sie hätte laut jubeln mögen, als der junge Held der Geschichte die schöne Maid unter den wohlwollenden Augen der kleinen, klugen Elfe endlich in seine starken Arme zog. Ach, wie schön, wie wunderschön!

Darum erhielt der begabte Erzähler am Schluss auch bewunderten und wirklich verdienten Applaus und nicht wenige der Kinder mussten ernstlich gezwungen werden, das Zelt zu verlassen.

Ihr ging es ganz genau so, hier hätte sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen können – na ja, jedenfalls eine lange, lange Zeit! Aber leider, leider hatte die Frau nicht nur Mann und Kinder zu Hause im fernen Schottland, sondern auch einen wichtigen Auftrag und so seufzte sie nochmals tief und bedauernd auf und erhob sich schließlich sehr schwerfällig aus den alten Polstern, um sich nach dem Urheber dieses köstlichen Amüsements umzusehen.

Sie fand den jungen Erzählmeister hinter dem transparenten Vorhang, als er sich ein Glas Wasser einschenkte, um seine leicht heisere Stimme zu ölen.

„Hallo, entschuldigen Sie", rief die Frau höflich, „Sind Sie der Eigentümer?"

„Oh, ja, schöne Lady, das bin ich, Conrad Jones, mein Name, womit kann ich Ihnen dienen?", der Mann verbeugte sich kurz, „Hat es Ihnen gefallen oder wollen Sie doch noch Ihr Geld zurück?"

„Nein, es war wunderbar, einfach bezaubernd!", antwortete die Frau ehrlich.

„Ja, bezaubernd!", lachte der Mann, „Wohl wahr! Ich trete übrigens auch auf Kindergeburtstagen und Firmenjubiläen auf, die Geschichten können dabei frei gewählt werden!"

„Das ist ja toll", freute sich die Frau und strich sich eine entfleuchte Strähne ihres lockigen Haares aus dem Gesicht, „Ich habe da just eine Firma die einen guten Geschichtenerzähler dringend nötig hätte."

„Klasse", rieb sich Mister Jones die Hände, „wenn der Preis stimmt, kommen wir sicherlich ins Geschäft!"

„Das wäre wirklich schön", nickte die Frau und ergänzte, „Es wäre allerdings für länger. Vielleicht sogar eine dauerhafte Anstellung." 

„Oh", machte er und zog die Augenbrauen skeptisch zusammen.

„Ja", zuckte die Frau entschuldigend mit den Schultern, „zudem handelt es sich um ganz spezielle Geschichten."

„So?", der junge Mann lachte verstehend auf und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu, „Es können auch durchaus delikatere Storys sein. Die habe ich auch drauf."

„Äh, nein, sehr delikat sind diese Geschichten eher nicht", grinste die Frau breit, „eher geschichtlich!"

„Geschichtlich?", wiederholte Mister Jones erstaunt.

„Ja, ich bin Schulleiterin und suche einen Geschichtenerzähler für unseren Geschichtsunterricht", erläuterte die Frau.

„Schule?", machte der junge Mann entsetzt und wich tatsächlich einige Meter zurück, „Ich bin aber kein Lehrer und war nur genau zwei Jahre auf einer solchen Institution bevor ich abgehauen bin, Lady. Ich bin nur so lange geblieben, bis ich lesen konnte, alles andere war pure Zeitverschwendung! Außerdem habe ich keine Ahnung von Geschichte."

„Das macht alles gar nichts, denn ich suche ja gar keinen Lehrer sondern eben einen Geschichtenerzähler, denn ich habe bereits einen sehr guten Historiker, der allerdings dermaßen langweilig ist, dass sogar die pflichtbewusstesten Schüler reihenweise einschlafen."

„Ach du je!"

„Ja, genau", seufzte die Frau, „das muss ich unbedingt ändern! Dafür ist Geschichte einfach zu wichtig."

„Geschichten sind wichtig, Lady!"

„Geschichte besteht aus Geschichten, Mister Jones!", korrigierte sie.

„Das stimmt wahrscheinlich."

Sie sah den jungen Mann kritisch an, „Nun, wie sieht es aus, Mister Jones, haben Sie grundsätzlich Interesse an diesem Job?" 

„Tja, wissen Sie, Lady", er wippte leicht auf seinen Füßen nach vorne und machte eine ausladende Bewegung, „ich habe nicht viel, aber ich brauche auch nicht viel, was ich aber unbedingt brauche ist meine Unabhängigkeit. Mir gefällt es eigentlich ganz gut hier auf dem Rummel, immer was los, immer was anderes und keine großen Verpflichtungen oder Bindungen. Wenn keiner mehr meine Geschichten hören will, ziehe ich einfach weiter." 

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen", gab die Frau zu und schaute sich um, dabei entgingen ihr nicht die wenigen Habseligkeiten, das schmale Bett und die abgewetzte Kleidung ihres Gegenübers, „aber wenn ich recht informiert bin, dann ist dieser Rummel hier schon morgen zu Ende und wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann reisen Sie danach gewöhnlich zu einen längeren Aufenthalt nach New England, wo sie dann im Herbst wiederum ihr Zelt abschlagen, um nach New Mexico zu ziehen. Danach Alaska, Montego, Puebla und dann geht alles wieder von vorne los. Was ja nicht so schlecht ist, Kontinuität ist immer gut, auch wenn es nur für kleine Kinder ist. Allerdings hört sich das jetzt nicht sehr verwegen an, oder?"

Mister Jones zog skeptisch seine Augenbrauen zusammen, „Woher wissen Sie das alles?"

„Nun, ich habe ein wenig recherchiert", zuckte die Frau mit den Schultern.

„Recherchiert, über mich?", verstand Mister Jones nicht, „Und warum?"

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich brauche einen wirklich guten Geschichtenerzähler und ich denke, dass Sie genau der Richtige für den Job sind."

„So, bin ich das?", schien Mister Jones, alles andere als überzeugt.

„Ja", nickte die Frau und schaute sich wieder aufmerksam um, „übrigens sollte ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich Ihre Raum- und Illusionszauber sehr, sehr gut finde, sie sind atmosphärisch dicht und intensiv, fachlich einwandfrei, ich bin sehr beeindruckt."

„Äh, Sie sind eine Hexe?", murmelte Mister Jones perplex.

„Ja, das bin ich. Wenn ich mich vielleicht vorstellen darf, mein Name ist Hermine Granger, ich bin die zukünftige Schulleiterin von Hogwarts."

„Hogwarts, wie das Hogwarts?", fragte er jetzt voller Aufregung nach. 

„Ja", lächelte die Hexe namens Hermine Granger doch einigermaßen erstaunt, „das Hogwarts, Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei in den schottischen Highlands."

„Der Wahnsinn!", rief Mister Jones und raufte sich die Haare.

„Ja, manchmal ist es das durchaus!", lachte Hermine Granger.

„Aber was will die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts mit einem Geschichtenerzähler wie mir?"

„Aber das habe ich doch schon gesagt, Mister Jones", zuckte sie mit den Schultern, „wir brauchen unbedingt etwas Spannung und Farbe in unserem mehr als tristem Geschichtsunterricht. Aber erzählen Sie mir lieber, warum ein nordamerikanischer Geschichtenerzähler, der noch dazu nichts von Schulen hält, etwas von Hogwarts weiß."

„Das ist ganz einfach", erklärte Mister Jones und zog sie weiter in den kleinen abgeteilten Raum hinein, „als ich etwas ungeplant und übereilt die Schule geschmissen habe, konnte ich nicht wieder zurück zu meinen Eltern. Sie hätten es nicht verstanden und hatten eh genug mit sich selbst zu tun. Ich habe mich einfach einem fahrenden Zirkus angeschlossen und mir mit kleinen Hilfsdiensten schnell Freunde gemacht. So musste ich nie Hunger schieben und hatte immer ein wenig Kleingeld in der Tasche. Der heimliche Chef des Zirkus war ein alter irischer Zauberer, mit ihm habe ich Freundschaft geschlossen. Und es stellte sich heraus, dass er tatsächlich ein echter Zauberer war, der aber sehr klug so tat, als ob er nur geschickt wäre."

„Aber Sie sind doch auch ein Zauberer, Mister Jones"

„Ja, aber das wusste ich damals noch nicht, meine Eltern waren keine, Ihr Engländer nennt sie Muggel, nicht wahr? Eddy hat es dann aber bemerkt und mir bis zu seinem Tod alles beigebracht, von dem er dachte, dass ich es gebrauchen könnte."

„Und er war ein Schüler Hogwarts?"

„Ganz genau, Lady."

„Sehr gut, ich bin übrigens auch eine Muggelgeborene, meine Eltern sind Zahnärzte."

„Autsch."

„Aber nur bei schlechter Pflege, Mister Jones", lachte Hermine Granger, dann wurde sie aber wieder ernst, „Nun, wie sieht es aus, hätten Sie grundsätzlich Interesse, die Schule Ihres Lehrers kennenzulernen?"

Mister Jones raufte sich erneut die Haare und schien hin und her gerissen zu sein, daher legte Hermine Granger behutsam nach, „Es muss ja nicht für immer sein. Wir haben immerhin drei Monate Ferien und ich würde Ihnen zuerst natürlich nur einen Vertrag für eine Saison, also ein Schuljahr anbieten, danach können Sie ja schauen, ob es Ihnen zusagt."

„Hm, Ihr Angebot hat was, das gebe ich zu", zögerte Conrad Jones immer noch, „aber ich kann mich jetzt hier nicht einfach so entscheiden. Darf ich darüber nachdenken?"

„Aber natürlich", nickte Hermine Granger, „Ich wollte eh noch Freunde besuchen. Wenn es Ihnen recht ist, komme ich übermorgen wieder und erwarte Ihre Antwort, ist das für Sie in Ordnung, Mister Conrad Jones?"

„Ja, Lady, das geht klar, aber bitte nennen Sie mich Conny, kein Mensch nennt mich Conrad."

„Gut, Conny, obwohl ich Indiana, oder noch besser Huckleberry, passender fände!"

„Das mit dem Huckleberry hat Eddy auch immer gesagt", nickte Conny Jones mit wehmütigem Blick.

„Sehen Sie!", lachte die braunhaarige Hexe, „Aber wenn ich Sie vielleicht Huck nennen darf, dann müssen Sie bitte Hermine sagen."

„Nein, wenn Sie die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts sind, Lady, dann muss ich Sie doch mit Professor anreden."

„Aber nur, wenn Sie dort Schüler sind, Huck! Und Schüler habe ich genug! Ich will einen Geschichtenerzähler!", sie reichte Mister Jones die Hand, „außerdem würde sich Ihr Zelt sehr gut auf unserem Gelände machen", sie schaute kurz zur Zeltdecke hin, „Und die Farbe würde meinem Mann sehr gefallen."

„Oh, Ehemann", Conrad Jones schaute betrübt, „wie schade, dann darf ich mir also keine Hoffnung auf eine private Geschichtsstunde machen?", er zwinkerte ihr frech zu. 

„Oh doch, meine drei Töchter lieben Geschichten genau so heiß und innig wie ich!"

„Na dann…", man sah schon, dass es nicht die Töchter waren, die Mister Jones gereizt hätten.

„Bis übermorgen, Mister Huckleberry", winkte die junge Schulleiterin fröhlich und zückte einen kleinen Holzstab, „ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mein Angebot annehmen würden!"

„Wie gesagt, ich denke drüber nach", versicherte Mister Jones.

„Schön, das ist doch schon mal ein guter Anfang einer hoffentlich sehr guten Geschichte mit dickem Happy End. Und nochmals Danke für den herrlichen Nachmittag!", sie hob ihren kleinen Holzstab, „Ach übrigens", ergänzte sie grinsend, „ist unser Geschichtslehrer, Professor Binns ein Gespenst", und nach einigen schnellen Schwüngen war sie mit einem leisen „Plopp" verschwunden.

Conny Jones musste sich erst einmal setzen und sich zum dritten Mal die Haare raufen.

Ein einschläfernder Geschichtsprofessor, der ein Gespenst war, eine schöne Schulleiterin mit einem verlockenden Angebot für eine ferne Schule, die ihn schon seit das er denken konnte fasziniert hatte.

Heiliges Kanonenrohr! Manche Tage waren wirklich besser als jede Geschichte!


	5. Die Rückkehr

Die Rückkehr

Kaum war Hermine mit einem sanften „Plopp" auf der Appariergrenze erschienen, als sich auch schon vier unerbittliche Arme fest um ihre Beine und ihre Taille schlangen, was sie zwar, dank ihrer guten Reflexe, nicht zu Fall brachte, aber etwas mädchenhaft erschreckt aufquieken ließ, „Huch!"

„Mum!", schrie eine helle, aber sehr energische Mädchenstimme enthusiastisch, „da bist Du ja endlich, wir warten schon ewig!"

Hermines mittlere Tochter Serafina neigte, neben dem ausgeprägt kreativen Hang zu diversen Dummheiten, ein klein wenig zu Übertreibungen und einer sehr ausschweifenden, lauten Erzählweise. Um ihre Aussage plastisch zu unterstreichen, klammerte sich Sera nun noch fester an die Oberschenkel ihrer Mutter.

Hermine musste schmunzeln.

„Hallo ihr beiden. Woher wusstet Ihr denn, dass ich heute Nachmittag schon kommen würde?"

„Das hat uns Dad verraten!", nuschelte es zwischen ihren Beinen erklärend.

„Wir sind sehr froh, dass Du wieder da bist!", unterstrich Eileen, ihre Älteste – zwar wesentlich weniger emotional wie ihre jüngere Schwester, aber nicht minder erfreut und zufrieden.

„Ich bin ehrlich gesagt auch froh, meine Großen", antwortete Hermine lachend, ließ ihr Gepäck fallen und umarmte ihre Töchter ebenfalls liebevoll und sehr ausgiebig.

„Du darfst nie wieder sooo lange weggehen", forderte Sera bestimmt, „das hat Dad auch gesagt, er sagt, er kettet Dich das nächste Mal an."

„Ach, hat er das gesagt?", grinste Hermine. Wie hoffnungsvoll.

„Jawohl!", nickte Sera so heftig mit dem Kopf, dass man Sorge haben musste, dass er abfiele.

„Und wenn das nichts nützt, will er Dir einen komplizierten Trank unterjubeln, damit Du uns so sehr vermisst, dass Du schon nach einer Stunde zurück kommst!", ergänzte Eileen. Sie wusste, dass ihr Dad so was konnte und wenn nötig auch ohne jeden Skrupel tun würde.

„Aber ich war doch nur ein paar Tage lang unterwegs", verteidigte sich Hermine, während sie sanft über die Rücken der beiden Mädchen strich und ihnen einige zärtliche Küsse auf die Wangen drückte.

„Sag ich doch", triumphierte Sera und linste zu ihrer Mutter hoch, „das ist viiiiiiel zuuuu lang".

„Sooo lange war das gar nicht. Außerdem hattet ihr doch gar keine Zeit, um mich richtig vermissen zu können", lachte Hermine, „Euer Dad hat mir erzählt, dass Ihr erst bei Grandma und Grandpa wart und dass Ihr dann James, Albus und Lily besucht habt. Außerdem habt ihr bestimmt bei Euren verbotenen Streifzügen durch das Schloss einen oder zwei neue Geheimgänge entdeckt, Tante Minerva in den Wahnsinn getrieben und wer weiß wie viele neue, schrecklich schöne Tiere bei Hagrid besucht – oder etwa nicht?". Hoffentlich fehlten ihnen keine Gliedmaße, ging es Hermine bei den Tieren von Hogwarts Wildhüter durch den Sinn, aber ein schneller, prüfender Blick beruhigte sie: Nein! Noch alles dran!

„Ja, war gar nicht übel", gab Sera etwas zerknirscht zu, ihre ganzen wunderbaren Argumente lösten sich gerade in Wohlgefallen auf, „Aber was sind das denn für Geheimgänge?"

„Äh,… das ist nur so eine Legende", wiegelte Hermine schnell ab, nicht dass ihre kreative Mittlere sich noch aktiv auf die Suche machte. Der war alles zuzutrauen.

„Aha, und was ist eine Leg Ente?", hakte sie auch gleich misstrauisch nach.

„Eine Legende ist eine Geschichte, ähnlich wie die Märchen, die Du so magst", erklärte Hermine.

„So", machte Sera nachdenklich, doch dann erhellte ein Gedanke blitzartig ihr Gesicht:

„Ich durfte bei Grandpa einen Zahn reparieren!", stolz reckte sie sich zu ihrer Mutter empor.

„Ach! Der war aber doch nur aus Kunststoff", korrigierte ihre ältere Schwester leise.

„Egal, Zahn ist Zahn!", bestand Sera auf ihren Leistungen, „und der Bohrer war wirklich richtig echt, er hat super schauerliche Geräusche gemacht und ich musste ihn ganz fest halten, sonst wäre er fort gehüpft!"

„Toll!", lobte Hermine, „und was habt Ihr bei Onkel Harry und Tante Ginny angestellt? Steht das Haus noch?" Sie kannte die Folgen, die ein Zusammentreffen von Sera und James haben konnte. Die zwei passten in Fragen der Wildheit und der Kreativität im Aushecken von Dummheiten prima zusammen und bildeten sozusagen ein Duo Fatale.

„Klaro", winkte Sera ab. „Tante Ginny hat sogar gemeint, wir wären doch nicht so schlimm wie ihre Brüder früher, die hätten Tante Molly andauernd zur Verzweiflung gebracht." Das konnte sich Hermine nun lebhaft vorstellen, die Zwillinge würden sicherlich im Blödsinnmachen nie mehr zu toppen sein.

„Und Du, Eileen, hast Du mit Albus Geschichten erzählt oder gelesen?"

„Nein, Albus hat einen neuen Besen geschenkt bekommen, wir sind ein bisschen geflogen", auch Eileens pechschwarze Augen strahlten sie nun an und ein feines Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen.

Hermine war klar, dass ihre Töchter die Vorliebe fürs Fliegen nur von der väterlichen Linie geerbt haben konnte, trotzdem versuchte sie sowohl Eileen, als auch Sera zu diesem Sport zu ermuntern, denn besonders Eileen vergrub sich nur zu oft und zu gerne allein in ihre Bücher.

Apropos väterliche Linie! Jetzt fiel Hermine auf, dass es doch etwas außergewöhnlich war, dass ihre zwei Töchter sie alleine von der Appariergrenze abholten und fragte alarmiert: „Wo ist eigentlich Euer Dad?"

„Na hier", kam es da amüsiert von hinten.

Hermine machte vor Schreck einen kleinen Satz. Da hatte ihr Mann die ganze Zeit hinter ihr gestanden und sie hatte es nicht gemerkt. Na ja, Ex-Spion eben. Trotzdem, beinahe hätte sie einen Herzinfarkt bekommen.

„Severus Snape, Du Verrückter! Musst Du Dich immer so anschleichen?", rief sie deshalb empört und versuchte ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen.

„Ich habe mich nicht angeschlichen", Hogwarts Tränkemeister tat entrüstet, konnte seine Zufriedenheit mit Hermines Reaktion allerdings nicht ganz verbergen, „ich stehe hier einfach Ewigkeiten völlig unbeachtet herum und wenn Du so vertieft in die spannenden Erlebnisberichte Deiner Töchter bist, will ich Dich doch nicht stören. Außerdem muss ich mich ja um Lillian kümmern. Sie war einfach zu geschafft, bei der ellenlangen Warterei!"

Richtig! Er trug das jüngste Familienmitglied sicher auf den Armen. Die vierjährige Lillian schlief tief und fest an ihn gekuschelt. So tat sie es am liebsten, auf Dad´s starken Armen getragen werden, da konnte man am besten schlafen.

Nach einem schnellen, prüfenden Blick rundherum, beugte sich der Tränkemeister behutsam zu seiner Frau hinunter und küsste sie zur Begrüßung kurz. Hermine wusste, dass er sein Willkommen später, wenn sie alleine waren, sehr viel gründlicher nachholen würde. Sie freute sich schon die ganze Zeit darauf.

Jetzt aber widmete sie sich zuerst einmal dem schlafenden Kind auf seinen Armen und strich ihr sachte eine kleine rötlich-braune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie ganz zart auf die Stirn.

„Ach! Ich habe Euch echt vermisst", seufzte sie sehr zufrieden.

„Hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt, dass Du uns so lange allein gelassen hast?", erkundigte sich Severus skeptisch.

„Oh, ja", war sich Hermine sofort sicher, „ich habe noch niemals jemanden eine Geschichte so wunderbar erzählen hören, es war toll!"

„Wann dürfen wir denn mal so eine Geschichte hören?", wollte Sera sogleich wissen.

„Wenn Mister Jones es sich nicht doch noch anders überlegt, wird nach den Sommerferien sicherlich Zeit sein, dass er uns eine oder zwei seiner phantastischen Geschichten erzählen kann", antwortete Hermine und grinste ihren Mann an, „Er hasst zwar Schulen, kennt nur ganz wenige Zauber und Sprüche, aber er hat ein grünes Zelt und kann die besten Raum- und Illusionszauber die ich je gesehen habe!"

„Na, wir werden sehen, ob das eine so gute Idee ist, jemanden einzustellen, der nur partiell zaubern kann und Schulen hasst", knurrte ihr Mann zweifelnd. Er hielt einen Geschichtenerzähler nicht für das wichtigste Anliegen Hogwarts. Da wäre ihm ein höherer Etat für den Tränkebereich deutlich lieber gewesen!

„Ja, das werden wir sehen und hören", lachte Hermine völlig unbeeindruckt und atmete tief durch, „So! Lasst uns endlich gehen, ich will heim!", liebevoll schlang sie ihre Arme um die Mädchen und flötete in Richtung ihres Mannes: „Kümmern Sie sich um mein Gepäck, Professor? Sie wissen doch, der Weg ist weit und ich nur eine schwache Frau", dabei besaß sie auch noch die Dreistigkeit frech mit den Wimpern zu klimpern.

„Wie bitte? Von wegen ‚schwache Frau'!", grummelte Severus empört. „Wer reist tagelang durch die Weltgeschichte, um sich Geschichten anzuhören und wer musste sich hier derweil die ganze Zeit mit Deiner Brut herumschlagen? Wer musste dafür sorgen, dass sie satt und trocken, ausgeruht und unterhalten waren? Wer musste darauf achten, dass sie keine Dummheiten anstellten und sich aus ihrem Zimmer bewegten?", er sah sie vorwurfsvoll an, „und das alles als einziger Mann in diesem Hühnerhaufen von Familie?"

„Ja, ja!", seine Frauen grinsten ihn kollektiv an. Das kannten sie schon.

„Soviel wie ich weiß, hattest Du viel männliche Unterstützung bei Deinen Heldentaten!", konterte Hermine ungerührt.

„Ja, Dad, was ist mit Grandpa und James und Albus und Onkel Harry und Hagrid", zählte Sera auf, „das sind doch alles Männer, oder?"

„Pff", machte ihr Vater abfällig, „einige sind wahrscheinlich Männer, die meisten davon sind aber eher Plagen!"

„Das sag ich meinem Dad, dass Du ihn für eine Plage hältst", freute sich Hermine.

„Nein, nicht Henry, aber der Rest…" Severus Seufzen war wahrlich ergreifend. Doch als er mal wieder erkennen musste, dass seine Familie keinerlei Mitleid mit ihm hatte, sondern sich ganz im Gegenteil köstlich über ihn zu amüsieren schien, zückte er seinen Zauberstab ergeben und ließ Hermines Gepäck vor sich her schweben.

So zog der ganze Granger-Snape Clan Richtung Schloss. Und ein tiefes Gefühl der Zufriedenheit breitete sich in ausnahmslos allen aus, besonders aber in Severus, denn seine Familie war endlich wieder komplett und er wusste, dass er für die lange, harte Zeit als Strohwitwer in Kürze sehr, sehr gut entschädigt würde.

Er freute sich schon die ganze Zeit darauf.

_AN: Achtung, das nächste Kapitel kommt erst am Samstag!_


	6. Der Aushilfskutscher

Der Aushilfskutscher

Wilbur Honeytree traf an diesem Junisamstag als erstes in Hogsmeade ein und kaum, dass er sich am Bahnhof materialisiert hatte, sah er sich schon der breiten, schwarzen Brust seines ehemaligen Tränkelehrers näher gegenüber als ihm lieb war, was ihm ein erschrecktes „Argh!" und einen sehr sportlichen Hüpfer entlockte.

„Mister Honeytree!", grüßte Hogwarts Zaubertrankprofessor verdrießlich und besah sich den schlaksigen, dünnen Mann von oben bis unten finster.

„Professor Snape", stammelte Wilbur Honeytree während er seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen suchte.

„Solch schwache Nerven sind keine sehr glückliche Gabe für einen Assistenten der Schulleiterin von Hogwarts", urteilte Severus verächtlich, „denn Sie können mir glauben, ich bin Ihre geringste Sorge, sollten Sie den Job tatsächlich annehmen!"

„Wirklich…?", murmelte Wilbur Honeytree sehr leise und mit unverhohlenem Zweifel und richtete seine Robe. Der düstere Kerkerherr war für ihn immer schon ein Quell schlechter Gefühle gewesen.

„Ja, wirklich!", sein ehemaliger Lehrer hatte leider immer noch sehr gute Ohren, „und da ich Ihre Frau Mutter kenne, weiß ich auch, dass Sie durchaus Schlimmeres gewohnt sind!"

„Äh, sie mag Sie auch nicht besonders, Sir!", nuschelte Wilbur und strich sich das schlaffe, blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Na, das ist doch eine sehr beruhigende Nachricht!", befand Professor Snape und winkte dem jungen Mann ungeduldig zu der kleinen Kutsche, „Kommen Sie schon! Meine Frau wartet bereits auf Sie!"

„Ja, Sir!", ergab sich Wilbur seufzend in sein schlimmes Schicksal und trottete hinter Severus her.

Der sprang behände auf den Kutschbock und fasste sogleich nach den Zügeln, um die beiden Thestrale anzutreiben, die vor die Kutsche gespannt waren. Wilbur musste eine erneute sportliche Leistung erbringen, um sich und seinen kleinen abgewetzten Koffer eiligst in die Kutsche zu befördern, bevor diese sich schon mit staubenden Rädern und unter wildem Geruckel in Bewegung setzte.

Natürlich war das Abholen von Gästen eigentlich Hagrids Aufgabe, der hätte dem jungen Honeytree garantiert auch mehr Muße gelassen sich in Ruhe in das Gefährt zu setzen. Aber dieser kleine Dienst gab Severus die Gelegenheit, sich diesen und den anderen jungen Schnösel genauer anzusehen, welche Hermine meinte zur Verstärkung ihres Lehrerkollegiums nach Hogwarts holen zu müssen. Er bezweifelte nämlich nach wie vor stark, dass solch unreife Kerle, aber vor allem dieser blasse Jüngling hier, die geeignete Wahl waren. Er stritt sich schon seit Tagen mit seiner dickköpfigen Frau darüber. Immerhin war die Assistenz der Schulleitung die wichtigste Schaltstelle in ihrem sorgsam ausgeknobelten Plan zwei Jobs, Kinder und Ehemann unter einen Hut zu bekommen, ohne auf der Geschlossenen des St. Mungos oder im Büro für gescheiterte Ehen zu landen. Und für diese Schlüsselposition wählte sie aus allen möglichen und unmöglichen Kandidaten oder Kandidatinnen ausgerechnet Wilbur Honeytree aus! Ha! Er hätte beinah laut gelacht und den Vorschlag als guten Scherz abgetan, aber ein Blick in das Gesicht seiner Frau sagte ihm, dass sie es tatsächlich ernst meinte und das Lachen blieb ihm im Halse stecken.

Großer Merlin!

Natürlich war Wilbur Honeytree nicht dumm, schließlich war er ein Ravenclaw mit einem guten Abschluss. Auch hatte er seine Aufgaben als Schulsprecher seinerzeit ganz ordentlich verrichtet und ganz bestimmt war er ein ehrlicher und gutherziger Mensch, aber zu einem Assistenten der Schulleitung von Hogwarts gehörte doch schon einiges mehr. Severus konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie dieser Hanswurst mit seinem geringen Selbstbewusstsein unangenehme Besucher oder Bittsteller abwimmeln würde oder irgendwelche Dispute mit dem Ministerium oder mit den Räten führen wollte. Er würde einknicken wie ein zu schwacher Stängel im Frühlingswind. Zweifelsohne!

Er warf einen schnellen, verächtlichen Blick über die Schulter auf den Jungen, der sich mit aller Kraft an den Haltevorrichtungen der kleinen Kutsche festkrallte.

Unzweifelhaft, es würde im Fiasko enden! Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass dieser blasse Jüngling so gar nichts darstellte. Keiner würde ihn wahr- oder gar ernst nehmen und er würde daher auch Hogwarts nach außen nicht angemessen vertreten können. Er war ein unsicheres Bürschchen, das ganz offensichtlich unter dem ausgelatschten Pantoffel seiner entsetzlichen Mutter stand und seine unglücklich Liebe mit Melissa Oldman schon seit der sechsten Klasse pflegte.

Eigentlich kein Wunder, dass Hermine ihm noch gut zureden musste, damit er diese Aufgabe überhaupt in Erwägung zog.

Aber seine Frau konnte ja so schrecklich stur sein. Warum auch immer, sie hatte sich nun mal in den Kopf gesetzt, dass Wilbur der einzig geeignete wäre. Erklären konnte sie ihm das auch nicht genau, sie brummelte nur etwas von sicherem Gefühl. Pff! Frauen und ihre Gefühle!

„Meinen Sie tatsächlich, Mister Honeytree, dass dies eine gute Idee ist?", erkundigte sich daher Severus auch zweifelnd, als er Hogsmeade in rasendem Tempo verlassen hatte.

„Wie bitte, Sir?", keuchte Wilbur.

„Nun, sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie dieser Aufgabe gewachsen sind?", konkretisierte Severus gerne.

„Äh, wahrscheinlich nicht", gab der mit bleichem Gesicht zu und ließ den Kopf hängen, „Meine Mum meint auch, dass das eine hirnrissige Idee wäre."

„Ja, obwohl ich, wie schon erwähnt, nicht gerne an Gemeinsamkeiten mit Ihrer Frau Mutter denken möchte, kann ich ihr hierin nur zustimmen, Mister Honeytree", schnaubte Severus.

„Ich denke ja auch nicht, dass Professor Granger mit mir zufrieden sein wird", überlegte Wilbur geknickt und bemühte sich sehr darum seinen Koffer nicht zu verlieren, „aber ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein, denn ich hatte Professor Granger doch zugesagt es wenigstens zu versuchen."

„Versuchen sollte man vieles", antwortete Severus mit mitleidigem Blick auf seinen Fahrgast, „aber man sollte sich auch nicht scheuen, sein Unvermögen zuzugeben und die Konsequenz zu ziehen."

„Ich werde es mir merken, Sir", murmelte Wilbur mit kreidebleichem Gesicht, als Severus die Thestrale vor dem Portal rasant zum Stehen brachte.

„Das freut mich!", säuselte Severus und bedeutete dem verkrampften Wilbur zügig die Kutsche zu verlassen, immerhin kam in wenigen Minuten der Hogwartsexpress aus London mit dem nächsten Neuzugang an, „Ach", ergänzte er, als er den grünen Schimmer um die Nase des jungen Wilburs sah, „sollten Sie sich übergeben müssen, dann bitte etwas abseits, Mister Filch stolpert nicht gerne über Erbrochenes."

„Danke Sir!", nickte Wilbur matt.

„Aber gerne doch!", grinste sein ehemaliger Tränkemeister zufrieden und wendete das Gespann.

So! Diese kleine Episode zeigte ihm ganz klar und eindeutig, wie Recht er mit seiner These hatte. Wilbur Honeytree war ein Weichei und garantiert nicht der Richtige für diese Aufgabe! Und Hermine würde ganz alleine Schuld haben, wenn ihr schöner, schöner Plan wegen dieser eklatanten Fehlentscheidung die Themse hinunter gehen würde. Sie ganz allein! Jawohl! Und genau das würde er auch dem zuständigen Beamten im Büro für gescheiterte Ehen erzählen. Gnadenlos!

Grimmigen Blickes machte er sich auf den Rückweg nach Hogsmeade.

Der nächste Neuzugang war wahrscheinlich auch nicht viel besser. Ein Amerikaner! Hmbf, seit Simon Beaty hatte er von dieser Sorte eindeutig genug. Sie waren in der Regel großspurig und oberflächlich und von Anstand hatten sie noch nie etwas gehört.

Wenigstens war Hermine so klug gewesen, diesem Jones nur einen Jahresvertrag anzubieten und da Geschichte der Zauberei schon seit Jahrzehnten, wenn nicht seit Jahrhunderten ein Desaster war, kam es auch auf die paar weitere Monate nicht mehr an. Daher sah er dieser Personalie auch wesentlich gelassener entgegen.

Aha! Severus klappte seine Taschenuhr zufrieden zu, der Hogwartsexpress war auf die Minute pünktlich. Als die rote Lok mit quietschenden Reifen und einem finalen Stoß weißen Dampfes zum Stehen kam, stiegen nur wenige Reisende aus den beiden Waggons. Die letzten die ins Freie traten, waren ein sehr alter Zauberer und ein völlig muggelmäßig in Bluejeans, einem karierten Hemd und heller Jacke gekleideter junger Mann mit schulterlangen, gelockten Haaren, der dem alten Mann die Stufen hinunter half.

Severus kannte den alten Zauberer. Es war Irving Dorsett, der Besitzer eines der beiden Buchläden in Hogsmeade und als er wohlbehalten auf dem Bahnsteig stand, schüttelte er dem jungen Mann mit strahlenden Augen die Hand, „Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, guter Junge!"

„Keine Ursache, Mister Dorsett", winkte der Fremde freundlich ab und warf sich seinen Rucksack über die Schulter, „immer wieder gerne!"

„Unbedingt, unbedingt! Das war ein Erlebnis, nie ist mir die Fahrt so kurz vorgekommen", rief Mister Dorsett begeistert, „ein gutes Buch ist ja schon wundervoll, aber gegen Ihre Gabe... Nein, einfach herrlich, kommen sie doch am nächsten Freitag zum Tee vorbei. Sie müssen meine Frau kennenlernen, sie liebt gute Geschichten mindestens so sehr wie ich selbst!"

„Das würde ich sehr gerne", antwortete der junge Mann mit Bedauern, „aber am Donnerstag muss ich zurück in die Staaten, mein Engagement läuft noch bis Ende August."

„Was? Oh, nein! Ich werde mit Hermine Granger sprechen, sie darf Sie auf keinen Fall gehen lassen!", beschloss der alte Mann mit roten Wangen, „gleich nachher schicke ich ihr eine Eule! Ich kenne sie gut, sie ist eine meiner besten Kundinnen und eine sehr kluge Hexe, sie wird Sie nicht gehen lassen, junger Mann, ganz gewiss nicht!"

„Wir werden sehen!", antwortete der Fremde ausweichend, „Ihnen alles Gute, Mister Dorsett!"

„Ihnen auch, mein Bester, Ihnen auch!", erneut ergriff der alte Zauberer die Hand des jungen Mannes und schüttelte sie heftig, bevor er sich schlurfenden Schrittes auf den Weg ins Dorf machte.

Severus hatte aufmerksam und mit nicht geringer Überraschung die kleine Szene beobachtet und trat jetzt aus dem Schatten des Wartehäuschens heraus.

„Sind Sie Mister Jones?", sprach er den jungen Mann an, der sich etwas verloren auf dem kleinen Bahnsteig umsah.

„Ja", nickte der erfreut, „ich möchte nach Hogwarts, bringen Sie mich hin?"

„Ja, ich bin Professor Severus Snape, ich unterrichte Tränkekunde und die Schulleiterin hat mich gebeten, Sie abzuholen", erklärte Severus gewohnt distanziert. Dabei entging ihm nicht, dass die grauen Augen seines Gegenübers ihn interessiert musterten.

„Das ist toll, man sagte mir, es sei noch ein ganzes Stück bis hinauf zum Schloss."

„Das ist richtig, aber wir müssen nicht zu Fuß gehen, wir nehmen die Kutsche", Severus wies auf das Gefährt, das etwas abseits auf sie wartete.

„Eine Kutsche?", staunte Mister Jones, „Das ist ja cool. Aber wo haben Sie die Pferde gelassen?"

„Die sind nicht von Nöten", antwortete Severus mit einem verächtlichen Blick, „bei uns hat man für so etwas Thestrale."

„Aha", machte Mister Jones fragend, „Und was sind Thestrale?"

„Thestrale sind eine Art geflügelter Pferde", erklärte Severus.

„Geflügelt… Aber ich sehe keine Pferde, weder geflügelte noch sonst welche", entgegnete Mister Jones irritiert.

„Einen Thestral können nur Menschen sehen, die einen anderen Menschen sterben sahen", erläuterte Severus.

„Oh, dann bin ich nicht traurig, dass ich keine Thestrale sehen kann", murmelte Mister Jones und starrte zur Kutsche hin. Eine Erfahrung auf die Severus auch nur zu gerne verzichtet hätte, aber ihn hatte keiner gefragt…

„Können wir dann?", erkundigte er sich ungeduldig und zückte seine Taschenuhr, als Mister Jones keine Eile zu haben schien.

„Nein, bitte warten Sie, ich muss noch mein Zelt aus dem Zug holen", schüttelte Mister Jones den Kopf, warf den Rucksack in die Kutsche und verschwand nochmals im Abteil.

Zurück kam er mit einem sehr großen und schweren Paket.

„Hoffentlich passt das in den Wagen", überlegte er zweifelnd, „Ich fahre normalerweise einen Pickup, da geht alles gut drauf.

„Kein Problem, denn wir nehmen für so etwas normalerweise einen Schrumpfzauber", entgegnete Severus süffisant und zückte seinen Zauberstab, um das schwere Zelt auf ein handliches Format zu reduzieren. Dieser Zauberer hatte aber wirklich sehr wenig Ahnung vom Zaubern.

„Oh, das hat Eddy auch manchmal gemacht", rief Mister Jones aufgeregt, „aber nicht oft, denn er meinte, es wäre zu auffällig, wenn fahrendes Volk mit zu wenig Gepäck reisen würde. Darum hat er es mir wohl auch nie richtig gezeigt."

„Nun, hier würde man sich fragen, warum Sie es nicht tun", zuckte Severus mit den Schultern, „Kommen Sie Mister Jones, die Schulleiterin erwartet Sie!"

Aber anstatt einzusteigen, näherte sich Mister Jones vorsichtig dem Gespann und streckte zögerlich seine Hand nach den für ihn unsichtbaren Zugtieren aus, „Kann ich sie anfassen, Professor?"

„Natürlich, unsichtbar heißt ja nicht, dass sie nicht da sind", antwortete Severus arrogant, ergänzte dann aber versöhnlicher, „Sie müssen noch ein wenig nach links gehen, dann stehen Sie genau vor der Flanke des einen Tieres."

„Danke", nickte Mister Jones und begann leise Worte zu sprechen, die Severus nicht verstand, dem Thestral aber gut zu gefallen schienen, denn er spitzte seine Ohren und sah aufmerksam zu dem Fremden hin. Als dieser aber die lederne Haut des Thestrals berührte, zuckte er leicht zurück. „Das ist aber kein Fell", stellte er erstaunt fest.

„Nein, Thestrale haben kein Fell und so gut wie kein Fleisch, fast nur Haut und Knochen, daher finden sie manche Menschen auch wenig attraktiv", erläuterte Severus und stieg auf den Kutschbock.

„Der Wahnsinn!", murmelte Mister Jones ehrfürchtig und streichelte vorsichtig aber beständig unter leisem Gemurmel die lederne Flanke des Tieres. Diesem schien die Zuwendung sogar noch besser zu gefallen, als die leisen Worte des Fremden, denn es wieherte leise, etwas, das Thestrale nur sehr selten tun.

„Mister Jones", Severus zog erneut seine Taschenuhr zu Rate, „Es ist zwar sehr schön, dass Sie so gut mit Tieren umgehen können, aber darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass wir erwartet werden?" 

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie!", rief sich Mister Jones zu Ordnung, flüsterte noch einige Worte in Richtung des Thestralkopfes und klopfte ihm zum Abschied wohlwollend auf die knochige Kruppe.

„Mann", freute sich Mister Jones, als er nicht hinten in die Kutsche, sondern neben Severus auf dem Kutschbock Platz nahm, „das was ich bis jetzt schon alles erlebt habe, reicht mindestens für 100 neue Geschichten. Klasse, echt klasse!"

„Das ist erst der Anfang!", versprach Severus und gab den Thestralen das Zeichen anzuziehen.

Es gab zwei Wege hinauf nach Hogwarts, einen der am Dorf vorbeiführte und etwas kürzer war und einer, der direkt durch Hogsmeade ging. Damit Mister Jones noch weiteren Stoff für Geschichten hatte und ihm schnell klar würde, dass kein Rummel der Welt interessanter und kurioser als die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen war, nahm Severus den Weg durch die Ortschaft.

Das kleine Gespräch zwischen Mister Dorsett und dem jungen Amerikaner und auch vorhin die Szene mit den Thestralen hatten seine ablehnende Meinung zu dem Geschichtenerzähler ziemlich ins Wanken gebracht. Denn Mister Dorsett war ein sehr bedächtiger Mann mit einem guten Auge für Qualität und wenn Hermine und er nach wenigen Stunden schon so begeistert von dem jungen Amerikaner sprachen, dann war vielleicht doch etwas dran, an der Erzählergabe des Mister Jones. Daher führte er ihn mit kurzen Sätzen erklärend vorbei an den ‚Drei Besen', ‚Zonkos' und dem Eulenpostamt, sie passierten den ‚Honigtopf' und den Kleiderladen ‚Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat', sowie ‚Derwisch und Banges' und Mister Jones hatte Augen und Ohren zu wenig alles so schnell wahrzunehmen und bekam vor lauter Staunen den Mund nicht mehr zu.

„Der Wahnsinn!", war alles was er immer wieder murmelte, „Eddy hatte recht, das ist das Größte!"

„Nur ein Anfang, Mister Jones, nur ein Anfang!", antwortete Severus kühl, freute sich aber trotzdem am Enthusiasmus des jungen Mannes.

Als sie endlich das Dorf verlassen hatten, wollte Severus wissen, „Was haben Sie den Thestralen vorhin zugeflüstert?"

„Wie? Ach das! Das war Navajo. Pete, der diese Pferdenummer bei uns hat, ist Indianer und hat es mir beigebracht. Ich stehe auf Pferde!"

„So!", brummte Severus, „Ein vielfach begabter Mann also!"

„Vielleicht", antwortete Mister Jones ausweichend und schaute seinen düsteren Fahrer unauffällig von der Seite an, „Hat Professor Granger erzählt, dass ich nicht sehr lange auf einer Schule war?"

„Ja, das hat sie", nickte Severus, ein Umstand der nicht gerade für den jungen Mann sprach.

„Wenn Eddy nicht so viele wundervolle Geschichten von Hogwarts erzählt hätte, wäre ich sicherlich nicht gekommen", stellte Mister Jones klar, „Ich hasse Schulen! Sie machen mir Bauchweh, ich kann in ihnen nicht atmen!"

„Daher das Zelt?"

„Ja, darum das Zelt, reine Prophylaxe", grinste Mister Jones.

„Nun, es sind aber höchst selten die Schulen, die zu all diesen Reaktionen führen", korrigierte ihn Severus nachdenklich, „sondern eher die Menschen in den Schulen."

„Ja, das stimmt", nickte Mister Jones, „Meine Lehrer waren absolute Nieten!", er schaute Severus schon wieder mit vorsichtigem Blick an, „Machen Sie Schülern auch Bauchweh, Professor?"

„Oh, ja! In der Tat, das tue ich und das nicht zu knapp!", antwortete Severus durchaus zufrieden.

„So…", murmelte Mister Jones und rückte ein wenig von seinem Fahrer ab.

„Allerdings nur Schülern, die mir ihre Aufmerksamkeit verweigern oder stören oder sich nicht bemühen und faul und nachlässig sind, Mister Jones", ergänzte Severus. „Wenn Sie all dies nicht sind, sehe ich keinen Grund für ihr kritisches Gesicht!" 

„Na gut!", nickte Conrad Jones zwar, schien aber noch nicht recht überzeugt, „Professor Granger hat auch gemeint, ich bräuchte keine Angst mehr vor Schulen zu haben, denn ich wäre ja kein Schüler mehr."

„Richtig, dafür sind Sie definitiv zu alt", befand Severus gnadenlos, „Allerdings sollten Sie sich dringend überlegen, ob Sie zur Erweiterung oder Abrundung Ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten einige Stunden nehmen. Hogwarts verfügt über ausgezeichnete Lehrkräfte."

„Hm", machte Mister Jones unschlüssig, bevor er fragte, „Unterrichtet die Schulleiterin auch?"

„Ja", nickte Severus, „sie ist Professorin für Tränkekunde und hat Meistertitel in Zauberkunst und Verwandlung."

„Wow", war Mister Jones beeindruckt, „Mister Dorsett meinte ja schon, dass sie sehr klug wäre. Aber ich finde sie vor allem sehr nett!" 

„Ja, ich zumeist ebenfalls!", stimmte Severus mit verstecktem Grinsen zu.

„Und sie ist sehr attraktiv", murmelte Mister Jones anerkennend und wurde ein wenig rot.

„Allerdings", Severus warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Sie erzählte, dass sie drei Töchter hat", ergänzte Mister Jones weiter.

„Ja, in der Tat und einen Ehemann!", stellte Severus besser mal sofort klar.

„Genau!", nickte Mister Jones und zog seine Stirn in Falten, „Kennen Sie ihn?"

„Ja, das tue ich!" und wie er das tat.

„Näher?"

„Sehr nah!", manchmal näher als ihm lieb war.

„Oh, klar! Eine Schule ist ja nicht so groß", versuchte Mister Jones schnell den bedrohlichen Blick seines Fahrers wieder aufzuhellen, „Ich meinte ja auch nur, dass Professor Granger bestimmt eine gute Lehrerin wäre."

„Das ist sie unbestritten!", knurrte Severus und beschloss augenblicklich ein sehr wachsames Auge auf den jungen Amerikaner zu haben, nicht, dass der sich noch an seine Frau heran machte.

Doch Mister Jones war im Augenblick mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt, denn als sie die letzte Biegung nahmen und plötzlich Hogwarts in seiner ganzen Pracht vor ihnen auftauchte entfuhr Mister Jones erneut ein beeindrucktes „Wow" und er ergänzte fasziniert „Das ist ja der Hammer! Es ist noch viel schöner und majestätischer als ich es mir ausgemalt habe!"

„Hogwarts ist ein ganz besonderer Ort", bestätigte Severus, das Gespann abbremsend und genoss den Anblick des Schlosses ebenso, denn auch er würde von dieser Aussicht nie im Leben genug bekommen.

„Allerdings!"

„Sollten Sie die Anstellung annehmen, Mister Jones", legte Severus einen weiteren Köder aus, „erzählt Ihnen das Schloss mehr Geschichten, als Sie jemals für möglich gehalten hätten. Geschichten, die so unglaublich sind, dass sie nur hier passieren können! Geschichten von mächtigen Zauberern und Hexen, magischen Tieren und Wesen, Geschichten von Gut und Böse, von Macht und Leidenschaft. Alles liegt sozusagen vor Ihnen, Mister Jones!"

„Sie lieben dieses Schloss, nicht wahr, Professor?", schloss Mister Jones mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Ja, wirklich, das tue ich", gab Severus nach einigem Zögern zu und schnalzte mit der Zunge, damit die Thestrale wieder anzogen.

„Sehr gut, mir gefällt es bisher auch!", atmete Conrad Jones zufrieden durch, doch dann kam ihm ein Gedanke, „Leben die Thestrale auch hier in Hogwarts?"

„Natürlich! Unser Hüter der Ländereien und Lehrer für Pflege magischer Tierwesen hat eine kleine Herde im Verbotenen Wald dort drüben stehen", Severus wies auf den großen Wald zu seiner linken.

„Super, dann kann ich mich ja vielleicht weiter mit diesen tollen Tieren anfreunden."

„Der Wald heißt nicht umsonst verboten", erklärte Severus, „Es ist lebensgefährlich dort hineinzugehen! Nicht, dass der junge amerikanische Geschichtenerzähler, der auf Pferde und die verheiratete Schulleiterin steht, allzu bald selbst Geschichte ist."

„Äh, wie ich schon sagte, ich finde sie nur nett", verteidigte sich Mister Jones, „und das mit dem Wald werde ich mir merken!"

„Sehr gut!", nickte Severus und hielt das Gespann wieder vor dem Portal an, „Wenn Sie an die Türe klopfen wird Ihnen geöffnet werden."

„Danke, Professor!", nickte Conrad Jones und sprang vom Kutschbock, „Ich denke, wir sehen uns noch, oder?"

„Unbedingt!", antwortete Severus.

So, das wäre erledigt, jetzt musste er nur noch die Kutsche bei Hagrid abliefern, denn der dritte Neuzugang hatte es vorgezogen ohne seine Hilfe nach Hogwarts zu kommen.

Auch eine nicht unumstrittene Personalie, bei Merlin, die er zwar fachlich und strukturell für untadelig, aber persönlich für mindestens zwiespältig hielt. Hatte ihn Mister Neville Longbottom doch wahrlich schon genug seiner Nerven gekostet.


	7. Die Neuen

6. Die Neuen

„Hi", Conrad Jones steckte vorsichtig den Kopf durch die schwere Eichentüre, „bin ich hier richtig?"

„Nur wenn Sie in das Büro der Schulleiterin wollen", antwortete ein sehr alter Direktor, dessen Bild direkt neben der Türe hing, mit knatternder Stimme.

„Sie können sich bewegen und reden?", staunte Mister Jones und starrte das Portrait verwundert an.

„Natürlich", antwortete der Schulleiter, „sonst wäre es doch stinkend langweilig hier!", dann kratzte er sich jedoch nachdenklich an seinem kahlen Schädel und fügte einschränkend an, „Obwohl das mit dem Bewegen auch schon mal besser ging! Arthritis, wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine, junger Mann! Ich hätte eben nicht so lange damit warten sollen, das Bild in Auftrag zu geben."

„Genau wie mit anderen Dingen, Ernest, genau wie mit vielen anderen Dingen", ergänzte eine Schulleiterin in einem Bild genau auf der anderen Seite der Türe schnippisch, „zum Beispiel mit Deinem Heiratsantrag oder mit dem Unterhalt für Deine drei Kinder!"

„Das Du mir das immer und immer wieder vorhalten musst, Berta, ich habe mich doch schließlich entschuldigt!", beschwerte sich Ernest und schaute beleidigt aus der Wäsche.

„Damit ist es nicht immer getan!", entgegnete die Dame unversöhnlich.

„Dann kann ich Dir leider nicht helfen!", zuckte Ernest mit den Schultern und erkundigte sich mitleidig bei einem sehr verwunderten Mister Jones, „Haben Sie auch eine Freundin?"

„Äh, nein", schüttelte Conrad den Kopf.

„Seien Sie froh, junger Mann, die machen nur Ärger!", eine Aussage, die natürlich sogleich willkommener Anlass für wilde Diskussionen unter den anderen Portraits bot.

Conrad Jones stand mit offenem Mund inmitten der streitenden ehemaligen Schulleiterinnen und Schulleiter und zuckte leicht zusammen, als ihn ein junger, blasser Zauberer leise ansprach, den er bisher noch gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, „Wundern Sie sich nicht, das machen die schon die ganze Zeit. Professor Granger kommt gleich, wir sollen hier auf sie warten und uns schon mal bedienen."

„Danke!", nickte der und nahm immer noch staunend auf einem der Sessel in der kleinen Sitzecke platz, wo bereits dampfender Tee und Gebäck bereitstand.

„Sind Sie auch ein Bewerber für die Assistenzstelle?", fragte der blasse, junge Mann hoffnungsvoll.

„Assistenz? Nein, ich bin Conrad Jones und soll Geschichten erzählen", schüttelte dieser den Kopf.

„Ach, wie schade", seufzte der junge Mann, „ich hatte gehofft, Professor Granger hätte doch noch jemand anderen gefunden. Ich…" er wurde von einem erneuten Klopfen unterbrochen.

„Hallo die Damen und Herren!", grüßte ein Zauberer Mitte, Ende Dreißig mit blondem Haar und freundlichem runden Gesicht und nickte den Portraits lächelnd zu.

„Oh, Mister Longbottom", riefen nicht wenige der ehemaligen Schulleiterinnen und Schulleiter erfreut und vergaßen für eine kleine Weile ihre Dispute, „schön, Sie mal wieder zu sehen! Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Danke, ich freue mich auch mal wieder hier zu sein, es ist schon so lange her. Aber mir und meiner Familie geht es sehr gut", er winkte einem Schulleiter direkt hinter dem großen Schreibtisch zu, „Hallo, Professor Dumbledore!"

„Hallo, Neville, mein Junge! Es freut mich sehr, dass Hermine an Dich gedacht hat, als es um das Personalkonzept der Schule ging."

„Ja, mich auch, es gibt nichts Größeres", stimmte Neville begeistert zu, „Meine Großmutter hat sogar vor lauter Freude geweint!"

„Ich habe ihr immer gesagt, dass Sie auf Dich mehr als stolz sein kann", nickte Professor Dumbledore zufrieden und wies auf die Sitzgruppe und auf die beiden anderen wartenden Herren, „Hermine kommt gleich, Sera ist vor zwei Stunden bei einem kleinen Wettkampf mit Mister James Potter von einem Baum gefallen und hat sich wohl einen Arm angebrochen. Madam Pomfrey flickt sie gerade wieder zusammen."

„Dieses Kind ist echt der Hit", schüttelte Neville belustigt den Kopf, „Hat sie nicht erst letzte Woche das Physiklabor ihrer Schule abgefackelt und dabei ihre Haare versengt?"

„Ja, sie ist etwas übermütig!", grinste Professor Dumbledore und schritt dann durch mehrere Portraits, bis er nah genug bei der kleinen Sitzgruppe stand, „Darf ich vorstellen, Neville. Das ist Mister Wilbur Honeytree, er wird Hermine in der Administration der Schule behilflich sein und Mister Conrad Jones, ein junger Mann mit erstaunlichem Erzähltalent, wird Professor Binns fundiertes Wissen endlich zur nötigen Aufmerksamkeit verhelfen."

„Oh! Das wäre mal ein echter Gewinn!", lachte Neville und schüttelte die Hände der beiden.

„Allerdings!", seufzte Professor Dumbledore, „Meine Herren, das ist Mister Neville Longbottom, Professor für Kräuterkunde und der neue Hauslehrer Gryffindors."

„Ich habe von Ihnen gelesen, Sir", bemerkte Mister Honeytree ehrfürchtig, als Neville sich neben ihn auf die Couch setzte und sich einen Tee einschenkte, „Sie waren maßgeblich am Schülerwiderstand während der zweiten Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords beteiligt."

„Ja, mit vielen anderen zusammen", winkte Neville ab und griff nach den kleinen Gebäckstückchen, „Aber bitte nennen Sie mich Neville."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das angemessen ist, Sir", antwortete Wilbur Honeytree erschrocken und wurde ein wenig rot.

„Ich hielte alles andere für völlig unangemessen", lachte Neville und sah dann den jungen Mann aufmerksam an, „Sie sind immerhin der Wichtigste von uns allen, Mister Honeytree!"

„Ich? Warum?", stammelte Wilbur erschrocken.

„Nun", zuckte Neville mit den Schultern, „weil Hermine Granger sich voll und ganz auf Sie verlässt!"

„Das sollte sie aber nicht, ich werde sie sicherlich enttäuschen", wehrte Wilbur traurig ab.

„Nein, das denke ich nicht", schüttelte Neville entschieden den Kopf, „Hermine Granger irrt sich nur selten und ganz bestimmt nicht in solch einem entscheidenden Punkt."

„Und wenn doch?"

„Ganz einfach: dann wird sie Professor Snape in ihre Einzelteile zerlegen!"

„Oh, je", schluckte Wilbur entsetzt.

„Absolut richtig!", grinste Neville, „Aber ich würde an Ihrer Stelle viel eher meinen Blick auf die Frage werfen, was wird, wenn sich Hermine nicht geirrt hat, Mister Honeytree."

„Wie meinen Sie das?", verstand Wilbur nicht.

„Nun, haben Sie sich schon mal gefragt, was geschehen wird, wenn Hermine Granger recht behält und Sie genau die richtige Wahl sind?"

„Äh, außer dass Professor Snape mich dann vielleicht nicht auseinander nimmt? Ehrlich gesagt, nein…"

„Tja", lachte Neville, „sollten Sie sich aber! Denn ich bin mir sicher, dann können wir uns auf eine exzellente Amtszeit einer großen Schulleiterin freuen. Denn Hermine ist ganz ohne Zweifel genau die Richtige und ich persönlich werde alles daran setzen sie nach Kräften dabei zu unterstützen." Er sah Wilbur auffordernd an, „Wie sieht es aus? Sind Sie dabei, Mister Honeytree? Für Hermine Granger und Hogwarts? Oder haben Sie wenigstens genug Angst vor dem finsteren Tränkemeister?"

„Äh, ich werde mein Möglichstes tun", versicherte Wilbur mit wenig Hoffnung in der Stimme.

„Sehr gut, genau das ist es, was sie und Hogwarts braucht!", freute sich Neville trotzdem und schaute nun auch Mister Jones an, „Und wie ist es mit Ihnen, Mister Jones? Wenn nur die Hälfte von dem stimmt, was Hermine mir erzählt hat, dann würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn wir auch auf Sie setzen können!"

„Also, ich lege mich zwar absolut nicht fest, hier länger als eine Saison zu bleiben", schränkte der junge Amerikaner vorsorglich ein, „aber an mir soll es nicht liegen!"

„Ausgezeichnet! Dann kann doch nichts mehr schief gehen! Oder wie sehen Sie das Professor Dumbledore?"

„Du hast völlig recht, Neville, auch ich…", stimmte auch Albus mit blitzenden Augen zu. Doch dann horchte er einige Augenblicke mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und nickte zufrieden, „Ah, da ist sie ja!"

Gleich darauf öffnete sich die Türe erneut und herein kam Hermine Granger, Hogwarts jüngste Schulleiterin seit zweihundertundsiebzig Jahren.

„Entschuldigen Sie meine Herren! Es tut mir Leid, wirklich! Aber dieses Kind ist schon eine echte Herausforderung, noch mehr von ihrer Sorte und mein Mann und ich müssten uns augenblicklich auf die Geschlossene des St. Mungos einweisen lassen", rief sie und hängte schnell ihren Umhang an den Haken hinter der Türe. „Aber gottlob, jetzt kümmert sich ihr Vater um sie und ich kann mich ganz Ihnen und den Belangen der Schule widmen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich wenigstens schon einen Tee und Gebäck gegönnt."

Die drei Männer hatten sich bereits bei Hermines Eintritt höflich erhoben und nickten nun einvernehmlich. Hermine strahlte alle froh an und breitete einladend die Arme aus „Herzlich willkommen, schön dass Sie da sind!", dann umarmte sie als erstes Neville, der sich sogleich erkundigte, „Und hat Poppy unsere kreative Serafina wieder hin bekommen?"

„Natürlich, obwohl sie ihr angedroht hat, sie ab sofort anzuketten!", seufzte Hermine.

„Das nützt eh nichts, Sera findet bestimmt einen Weg Madam Pomfrey auszutricksen", war sich Neville sicher.

„Ja, Intelligenz ist nicht immer von Vorteil!", murmelte Hermine und schüttelte nun auch den beiden anderen freudig die Hände, „Mister Huckleberry, schön, dass Sie da sind! Wie war die Reise?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Super, Professor Granger, es gab so viel zu sehen!"

„Na, das habe ich Ihnen doch versprochen, Huck!", lachte Hermine und Mister Jones wurde ein klein wenig rot. Ihm schien die Schulleiterin immer noch so gut zu gefallen wie bei ihren ersten Begegnungen in Amerika.

„Wilbur, mein Bester, Ihnen ein ganz besonderes ‚Willkommen', ich weiß, dass es Ihnen nicht leicht gefallen ist, an sich selbst zu glauben und es wenigstens zu versuchen!"

„Danke, Professor Granger!", murmelte Wilbur mit einem schnellen Blick auf Neville, „ich will mich bemühen."

„Ausgezeichnet! Aber sagen Sie, geht es Ihnen gut?", erkundigte sie sich leicht besorgt, „Sie sehen etwas blass um die Nase aus?"

„Nun, es geht so. Mein Magen", erklärte Wilbur, „Vielleicht habe ich die Fahrt hierher nicht so gut vertragen."

„Oh, normalerweise achtet Hagrid darauf, dass es nicht so sehr schaukelt." 

„Es war nicht Hagrid, der mich abgeholt hat", flüsterte Wilbur unbehaglich.

„Nein?", horchte Hermine auf, „Wer denn sonst?"

„Professor Snape."

„Was? Professor Snape hat Sie vom Bahnhof abgeholt?", wiederholte Hermine erstaunt. Darum war er wohl auch nicht zur Stelle, wenn seine Tochter mal wieder Dummheiten ausheckte!

„Mich auch", ergänzte Mister Jones aufgeregt, „er hatte Thestrale vor seiner Kutsche!"

„Interessant! Sehr interessant!", Hermine warf Albus Dumbledore einen bezeichnenden Blick zu, der diesen mit einem Grinsen quittierte, „Er hat sich aber doch wohl benommen?"

„Natürlich, Madam", nickte Wilbur, bevor er deprimiert nuschelte, „aber er schätzt meine Fähigkeiten deutlich realistischer ein, wenn ich das mal sagen darf."

„Unsinn", winkte Hermine ab, „er sieht nur nicht tief genug in Sie hinein, Wilbur!"

„Nein, Professor Granger, ich glaube, er hasst mich."

„Na, Mister Honeytree, mich hasst er sicherlich noch mehr", stimmte Neville seufzend zu.

„Also wirklich! Das ist mehr als albern, meine Herren!", entgegnete Hermine kategorisch, „Professor Snape hasst zwar vieles, so zum Beispiel Verwüstungen seines Klassenzimmers, zerstörte Kessel, Leute die sich nicht genug anstrengen oder generell unfähig sind und so weiter und so weiter. Und natürlich er ist sehr kritisch, was meine Personalentscheidungen angeht, denn ihm liegt eben enorm viel an dieser Schule und hoffentlich auch an seiner Schulleiterin! Außerdem", grinste sie verschmitzt, „vergessen wir nicht, dass Professor Snape mich früher auch absolut nicht mochte!"

„Jetzt aber schon", wusste Conrad, „er hält sie zumeist für nett."

„Oh, wirklich?", lachte Hermine erfreut, „wie beruhigend."

„Er mag es nur nicht, wenn andere Sie nett finden, Professor", fügte Conrad leise an.

„Nein, mein Lieber", nickte Hermine seufzend, „das kann er gar nicht leiden, denn er ist leider völlig unsinnigerweise ein wenig eifersüchtig."

„Dabei fand ich ihn sonst eigentlich ganz o.K.", ergänzte Mister Jones, „Er ist mit mir durch dieses Dorf gefahren und hat mir einiges über Thestrale erzählt."

„Oh! Das können Sie sich aber wirklich hoch anrechnen", staunte Hermine und Wilbur nickte heftig.

„Sie sehen, man muss sich bei Professor Snape nur anstrengen und ganz genau hinsehen, denn sonst erkennt man die feine Linie zwischen sorgender Liebe und Eifersucht oder zwischen wundervollem Humor und beißendem Sarkasmus nicht", riet Hermine, „Außerdem kann ich Sie beruhigen, sollte Professor Snape in seiner Sorge um die Schule vielleicht ein wenig über das Ziel hinausschießen, dann spreche ich eben mal mit seiner Frau, die hat deutlich mehr Möglichkeiten ihn an seine vielen guten Seiten zu erinnern, als die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts."

„Na, das glaube ich unbesehen!", lachte Neville und selbst Wilbur grinste. Nur Conrad Jones schaute verständnislos von einem zum anderen, daher beugte sich Neville zu ihm hin und wisperte ihm zu, „Sie ist Professor Snapes Frau."

„Oh, heiliges Kanonenrohr!", nuschelte Mister Jones entsetzt und ihm fielen alle Sünden ein, „Jetzt wird mir so einiges klar…."

„Es wundert mich nicht, dass er Ihnen diesen Tatbestand vorenthalten hat, Huck", lachte Hermine, „er tut in der Öffentlichkeit immer so, als wenn ich ihm nur sehr entfernt bekannt wäre."

„Aber warum?", verstand auch Wilbur Honeytree nicht.

„Das müssen Sie ihn selbst fragen", antwortete Hermine mit ergebenem Schulterzucken, „vielleicht verstehen Sie es ja dann, mir ist es in all den Jahren noch nicht gelungen, das zu begreifen…"

„Aha…", machte Mister Jones und man sah ihm an, dass er sich noch keine plausible Erklärung für ein solches Verhalten denken konnte, aber garantiert den Tränkemeister auch nicht fragen würde.

„Aber jetzt zum eigentlichen Anliegen unseres Treffens, meine Herren", wechselte Hermine das Thema und eilte zu ihrem Schreibtisch, „Ich habe hier einige Pläne ausgearbeitet, die ich gerne mit Ihnen drei heute und mit dem gesamten Lehrerkollegium morgen beraten möchte, damit wir nächste Woche gut in unsere wohlverdienten Ferien gehen können und danach gelassen starten können."

Damit teilte sie dicke Mappen aus, in deren Inhalt sich die vier zusammen mit Professor Dumbledore und einigen anderen ehemaligen Schulleiterinnen und Schulleitern in den nächsten Stunden eingehend vertieften. Es wurde viel diskutiert, beraten und gelacht im ehrwürdigen Büro der Schulleitung von Hogwarts, dabei einige Liter Tee und Kaffee getrunken und viele Gebäckstücke und Sandwiches verputzt. Wilbur bekam sogar Farbe und Neville legte seine Robe ab und krempelte die Ärmel hoch. Conrad machte sich Unmengen an Notizen und alle waren mit Eifer und Spaß bei der Sache.

Etwas später am Tag gesellte sich auch Professor McGonagall hinzu und brachte ihre Erfahrungen ebenfalls mit ein. Und als sich alle gegen halb acht verabschiedeten, weil Hermine ihren Kindern noch ‚Gute Nacht' sagen wollte, waren sich alle einig, dass es nicht an ihnen liegen sollte, dass die Amtszeit der neuen Schulleitung kein Erfolg würde.

Das war doch schon mal was! Allemal genug, dass Neville seine neuen Kollegen spontan in den ‚Tropfenden Kessel' einlud, damit man diesen Tag mit einem oder zwei Butterbier würdig ausklingen lassen könne. Vielleicht taute Wilbur Honeytree ja noch weiter auf, so fern von seiner Mutter. Oder vielleicht hatte Mister Jones ja Lust eine kleine Geschichte über diesen ersten Tag auf Hogwarts zu erzählen.

Es gäbe sicherlich genug zu berichten und vielleicht genug, die sie hören wollten.

Unbedingt!


	8. Der halbe Professor

**8. Der halbe Professor  
**  
„Dad!", jammerte seine jüngste Tochter Lillian, „Wann kommt Mum endlich heim?"

„Es dauert sicherlich nicht mehr lange!"

„Das sagst Du schon seit Stunden!", stimmte auch seine mittlere Tochter Sera ihrer Schwester finster zu, „Sie hat den Tee verpasst, war nicht dabei als Poppy meinen Gips abnahm und fehlt jetzt auch noch beim Abendessen! Außerdem wollten wir doch noch die Geschichte zu Ende gelesen bekommen."

„Die Besprechung im Ministerium dauert wohl länger als geplant."

„Das war gestern und vorgestern aber auch schon so!", erinnerte ihn Sera, „Wie wird das denn erst, wenn sie wirklich richtig Schulleiterin ist?"

„Es gibt eben viel zu tun!", versuchte Severus eine – zugegeben recht schwache – Antwort.

„Aber Dad!", klagte Lillian, „Ich weiß nicht, wo ich mein Mathebuch gelassen habe. Mum hat es weggeräumt und ich brauche es doch morgen!"

„Ich spreche einfach einen Aufrufezauber."

„Das hilft nicht", schüttelte Lillian verzweifelt den Kopf, „Abby hat das auch schon versucht und nix!"

„Wenn Eure Mum gleich nach Hause kommt, kannst Du sie ja fragen", antwortete Severus und versuchte nicht zu verlangend nach der Uhr zu schauen.

„Dann schlafen wir bestimmt schon!", maulte Sera und sammelte ihre Puppen ein, „Gestern war es schon nach Mitternacht!"

„Woher weißt Du das?", fragte Severus erstaunt.

„Weil ich den Wecker gestellt habe", antwortete Sera, „schließlich wollte ich, dass sie meine Idee von den vielen bunten Blumen in der Bibliothek von mir persönlich erfährt!"

„Wenn ich Deine Mum richtig verstanden habe, fand sie die Idee aber genauso unangemessen wie Madam Pince!", schüttelte Severus den Kopf über die seltsamen Ideen seiner Mittleren.

„Ja, leider...", seufzte Sera enttäuscht, es war ein solch süßer Plan gewesen und hätte bestimmt superklasse ausgesehen. „Trotzdem soll sie endlich mal wieder abends zu Hause sein!"

„Es gibt wirklich viel zu tun!", wiederholte Severus hilflos. Er hätte seine Frau auch gerne mal wieder in wachem Zustand gesehen.

„Aber hier doch auch!", entgegnete Lillian und drückte sich an ihn heran, „Liest Du uns denn dann die Geschichte weiter vor, wenn Mum nicht kommt?"

„Das geht leider nicht, ich muss meinen Unterricht für morgen vorbereiten und habe anschließend noch Aufsicht."

„Aber dann ist ja gar keiner hier bei uns!", horchte seine Jüngste entsetzt auf.

„Lillian, das ganze Schloss ist voller Menschen und Wesen, von Alleinesein kann man hier wohl wirklich nicht reden!"

„Aber nicht hier bei uns! Jetzt, wo Eileen auch nicht mehr da ist", ihr Kinn begann bedenklich zu zittern. Etwas, das er gar nicht ertragen konnte. Verdammt!

„Nun gut", gab er nach, „dann lese ich eben mit Euch die Geschichte." Die Unterrichtsvorbereitung musste wohl oder übel bis nach der Aufsicht warten.

„Juchhu!", freute sich Lillian über den Teilsieg, bevor ihr noch etwas einfiel: „Dürfen wir Mum eine Nachricht schicken?"

„Wir sollten einen Heuler schicken!", grummelte Sera.

Ja, das mit dem Heuler wäre vielleicht eine Maßnahme, ging es Severus durch den Sinn, als er wenig später seine beiden unglücklichen Töchter alleine im Kerker zurücklassen musste, um seine Aufsicht anzutreten.

Er konnte seine Kinder ja wirklich verstehen. Auch er bekam in den letzten vier Wochen wenig von seiner Frau zu sehen und zu hören. Zwei ihrer heiligen Donnerstage waren schon diversen Dingen geopfert worden. Etwas, das es noch nicht einmal in den härtesten Zeiten gegeben hatte, als die Kinder noch klein gewesen waren. Ein absolut indiskutabler Umstand!

Sicherlich mussten sich einige Abläufe noch einspielen, alles war noch neu und ungewohnt, für alle. Verständlich…

Obwohl eigentlich alles sehr gut lief. Die drei Neuen machten ihre Sache überraschend gut. Pomona Sprout schien um zwanzig Jahre jünger und sprudelte nur so vor Ideen. Conrad Jones zog mit seiner unglaublichen Gabe alle mit einer Leichtigkeit in seinen Bann, so dass Geschichte der Zauberei wohl ab sofort das Lieblingsfach aller Hogwartsschüler werden würde. Unfassbar.

Aber das Verwunderlichste war, dass vor allem Wilbur Honeytree mit jedem Tag über sich hinaus wuchs. Er richtete ein klares und durchstrukturiertes Büro ein, hatte alle wichtigen und unwichtigen Dinge im Kopf und sorgte völlig unsichtbar dafür, dass Hogwarts' Verwaltung bereits nach drei Wochen besser denn je funktionierte. Das hätte er wirklich nicht gedacht. Sogar die Portraits im Schulleiterbüro und manchmal auch Severus selbst hörten auf ihn, ein Wunder!

Trotzdem gab es einfach unglaublich viel zu tun! Und sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er noch etwas verändern musste und zwar schnell, bevor sein Verständnis für die wichtigen und reichhaltigen Aufgaben seiner Frau von seinem gerechten Unmut über ihre Abwesenheit überrollt wurde. Denn er wusste ganz genau, dass er ohne sie auf Dauer nicht glücklich wäre. Genauso wenig wie seine Töchter!

Wie gut, dass er da schon einen Plan hatte!

Er eilte schnell und wie immer mit entschlossenem Schritt die engen Gässchen der südenglischen Kleinstadt entlang. Trotz seiner bewusst unauffällig gehaltenen Kleidung – anstatt seines gewöhnlichen wallenden Umhanges und des hochgeschlossenen strengen Gehrocks über den engen Hosen trug er eine leichte schwarze Steppjacke und eine anthrazitfarbene Tuchhose mit passender Weste, die seiner Tochter Eileen so gut gefielen – drehten sich einige Passanten nach ihm um. Wie gut, dass seine Frau nicht dabei war, sonst würde sie ihm wieder ungerechterweise vorwerfen, zu finster zu schauen.

Nun, es war eh nicht mehr weit.

Laut seinen Informationen lag sein Ziel direkt hinter der alten Mühle. Ah ja, da war sie schon. Severus Snape hielt einen Augenblick inne und zückte unauffällig einen dunklen Holzstab von etwa 11 Zoll Länge. Schnell hatte er den Prüfzauber ausgeführt und schon erkannte er das schmucke kleine Cottage, das Paul Greengrass von seinen Schwiegereltern geerbt hatte. Der gepflegte Vorgarten, die sauberen Fenster und der gemütlich-gediegene Gesamteindruck des Anwesens passten gut zu Paul, den er noch aus seinem ersten Jahr als Lehrer in Hogwarts kannte.

Da die Familie Greengrass über ein beträchtliches Vermögen verfügte und zu den angesehenen Zaubererfamilien Englands gehörte, brauchte Paul nach seinem Hogwartsabschluss keinem Beruf nachzugehen, sondern konnte sich ganz seinen vielfältigen Hobbys, wie dem Quidditch, der Gartenarbeit und der Sammlung antiker Zaubersprüche hingeben. Alles tat er mit großer Akribie und hatte sich in weiten Teilen einen Namen als Experte auf seinen Gebieten gemacht. So beriet er bereits in jungen Jahren die englische Quidditchliga und war regelmäßig zu Forschungsreisen in aller Welt unterwegs. Paul Greengrass schien ein wahrhaft glückliches Händchen zu haben. Alles was er begann, gelang vorzüglich und sein Leben hätte nicht besser laufen können, wenn denn seine Frau Claire nicht völlig unerwartet während der Geburt ihres ersten Kindes Oliver verstorben wäre.

Dieses schreckliche Unglück brachte Paul dermaßen aus dem Gleichgewicht, dass er begann, sich zu verkriechen. Er ging nicht mehr aus, redete mit niemandem, flog nicht mehr, ging nicht mehr auf Reisen und sein Garten verwilderte. Das Einzige, was ihn noch kümmerte, war sein Sohn und der machte ihm tatsächlich soviel Freude, dass er nach vielen Jahren der Zurückgezogenheit langsam aber sicher wieder aufblühte.

Und heute, fast fünfundzwanzig Jahre nach diesem schrecklichen Ereignis deutete alles darauf hin, dass sich an dieser positiven Entwicklung nichts geändert hatte. Das bestätigte auch die zarte Damenunterwäsche auf der Trockenleine, die dem scharfen Auge des Professors natürlich nicht entging. Aha!

Nach einem kurzen Räuspern klopfte er an die grüne Haustüre. Doch es öffnete niemand, und da auch mehrfaches Wiederholen keinen Erfolg brachte, wollte Professor Snape schon enttäuscht umdrehen, als er im letzten Augenblick den kleinen Zettel sah, der am Briefkasten klebte. „Bin im Garten", stand da.

‚Na, da hätte ich ja noch lange klopfen können', ging es dem Professor durch den Sinn und er war wiederum froh, dass seine Frau nicht dabei war, denn die hätte den Zettel sofort gesehen und er hätte sich schnell eine kluge Ausrede einfallen lassen müssen, warum er ihn nicht entdeckt hatte.

Als der Professor um die Hausecke bog, zog er trotz all der Informationen über Paul Greengrass beeindruckt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Denn er stand unversehens in einem wirklich herrlichen Bauerngarten voller wundervoll duftender Blumen, Sträucher und hoher Bäume. Die Reihen voller Gemüse und das Obst waren sorgsam gepflegt und die steinerne Terrasse, sowie der filigrane Pavillon luden zum Verweilen ein.

Zu sehen war aber leider niemand.

Daher wiederholte der Professor sein Räuspern, „Verzeihung, ich suche Paul Greengrass, ist jemand zu Hause?"

„So? Wer will das wissen?" fragte eine dumpfe männliche Stimme, ohne dass dieser Jemand zu entdecken gewesen wäre.

„Professor Severus Snape!"

„Oh, Professor Snape?", ein lautes Rascheln war zu hören und eine dick vermummte Gestalt, aus deren helmartigem Kopf es qualmte, brach aus der Buchsbaumhecke.

„Äh, Mister Greengrass?"

„Aber ja, erkennen Sie mich denn nicht wieder, Professor?", kam es etwas enttäuscht aus der Gestalt.

„Nein, denn damals hatten Sie noch ein Gesicht, Paul."

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie!", lachte Mister Greengrass und zerrte sich den Helm vom Kopf, „Ich war gerade dabei, meinen Bienen etwas Honig abzuschwatzen!"

„Sie scheinen es Ihnen übel zu nehmen", merkte Professor Snape an und deutete auf den bedrohlich brummenden Schwarm, der gerade die Verfolgung von Mister Greengrass aufnahm. Den schien dies aber nicht sehr zu besorgen, denn er zog nur seinen Stab aus dem Ärmel und sprach einen kleinen Spruch und sofort wechselten die Bienen die Flugrichtung und suchten das Weite. Beruhigend, dass ein Hogwartsabsolvent mit Muggelhobbys doch immerhin in der Lage war, einen Verwechslungszauber zu sprechen.

„Professor Snape, welch unerwarteter und seltener Gast", Paul Greengrass klemmte sich den Helm unter den Arm und stapfte zu Severus herüber, um ihm die Hand zu schütteln. „Was führt Sie zu mir, doch wohl nicht mein guter Honig oder gar Langeweile?"

„Nein", seufzte der Professor und sah in Pauls offene, dunkelgrüne Augen, „Langeweile ist es nicht…."

„Und wenn es nicht mein Honig ist", Paul deutete auf sein Haus, „dann sollten Sie mir bei einer guten Tasse Tee davon erzählen."

„Ich möchte Ihnen aber keine Umstände machen, Paul", versuchte Professor Snape höflich abzulehnen.

„Das tun Sie nicht, wirklich nicht. Ich freue mich, meinen alten Hauslehrer noch mal zu sehen", versicherte Paul und schälte sich geschwind aus seiner Schutzkleidung. „Kommen Sie, Professor, im Wintergarten müsste schon alles bereit stehen, denn ich wollte ebenfalls gerade eine Pause machen."

„Nun gut, dann bleibe ich gerne zu einem Tee", stimmte Severus zu, konnte sich dann aber auf dem Weg zu dem gleichermaßen großzügigen wie gemütlichen Wintergarten nicht verkneifen zu fragen, „Warum benutzen Sie eigentlich nicht einfach einen Zauber, um sich gegen die Bienen zu wehren?"

„Weil ich die Herausforderung liebe", antwortete Paul einfach und eilte in die Küche, um Tee und Gebäck zu holen, „ich will doch richtige, wilde Bienen überlisten und keine lahmen Stubenfliegen hereinlegen!"

„Ah ja!", kommentierte Severus mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

„Wie geht es Ihrer Frau und den Mädchen?", erkundigte sich Mister Greengrass aus der Küche und man hörte ihn eifrig werkeln.

„Gut", antwortete Professor Snape und betrachtete eingehend die vielen Flugbesen, die an der Wand befestigt waren.

„Ich habe Professor Granger schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen", überlegte Paul und stellte ein schönes Service mit duftendem Tee und noch warmem Gebäck auf den kleinen Tisch, „als Oliver noch ihr Meisterschüler war, kam sie ab und an zum Tee vorbei. Genau wie mein Sohn, schätze ich Ihre Frau sehr, Professor."

„Das freut mich, denn ich schätze sie ebenfalls", versicherte Severus mit einem kleinen Grinsen, wurde dann aber ernst, „daher auch mein Besuch heute." Er räusperte sich und Paul sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Als meine Frau gebeten wurde, die Schulleitung von Hogwarts zu übernehmen, haben wir uns gegenseitig versprochen, dass diese neue Aufgabe unser Familienleben nicht negativ beeinflussen würde."

„Das ist ein gutes Versprechen, Professor", nickte Paul ebenso ernst, „denn nichts ist wichtiger!"

„Richtig, daher haben wir auch lange und sorgsam überlegt und an vielen Stellen für die nötige Entlastung gesorgt", er nahm dankend die gefüllte Teetasse entgegen.

„Aber?"

„Nun, ich denke, dass wir noch mehr tun sollten."

„Die Mädchen haben sich also beschwert?", schloss Paul.

„Nein, noch nicht so richtig, aber es kann nicht mehr lange dauern!", seufzte Severus, „Sie kennen meine Frau, sie macht alles mit Feuereifer und mit großem Pflichtbewusstsein, daher denke ich, dass alles Denken und Planen noch nicht ausreichend ist, dass noch etwas Entscheidendes fehlt!"

„Und was ist das?"

„Nun, das sollte ich eigentlich mit Ihrem Sohn besprechen."

„Oha, ich verstehe!", lächelte Paul und nickte langsam, während er einen tiefen Schluck nahm, „Dann nehme ich mal an, dass Sie hier sind, um sich unauffällig zu erkundigen, wie die Chancen für die Entlastung im Tränkekundebereich stehen!"

„Richtig", bestätigte Professor Snape und legte den Kopf mit einem winzigen Lächeln schief. Paul Greengrass war ein wirklich cleverer Slytherin. „Ich würde gerne meine Stelle reduzieren", er sah sein Gegenüber forschend an, „Und wie stehen die Chancen, Paul?"

„Nun", überlegte er und angelte nach einem luftigen Eclair, „ich würde sagen, nicht schlecht."

„So?"

„Ja, Oliver ist zwar noch auf großer, weiter Weltenentdeckungstour, aber seine Briefe sagen mir klar, dass er von Freiheit und Abenteuer der vergangenen drei Jahre genug hat und gerne zurückkommen würde."

„Sehr gut!", atmete Severus zufrieden durch.

„Außerdem vermisst er seinen alten Vater", fügte Paul zwinkernd an.

„Und wohl auch Miss Peterson, oder irre ich mich da?", ergänzte Professor Snape süffisant.

„Nein, das tun Sie nicht", lachte Paul Greengrass, „Sophie ist ja auch wahrlich bezaubernd."

„Ja, ganz passabel für eine Gryffindor", stimmte der Professor zu und beide Slytherins wechselten einen einvernehmlichen Blick.

„Um was für eine Entlastung möchten Sie meinen Sohn denn konkret bitten, Professor?", erkundigte sich Paul und griff zum zweiten Eclair, sie schienen ihm zu schmecken.

„Nun, wir wissen ja, dass die Leistungen Ihres Sohnes in der Kunst der Tränkekunde durchaus annehmbar sind, sonst hätte meine Frau ihn auch nicht als Meisterschüler genommen."

„Ja, ich bin auch sehr stolz auf ihn", freute sich Paul.

„Zudem ist mir nicht entgangen, dass der junge Greengrass, neben seiner offensichtlichen Zuneigung zu Miss Peterson, ebenfalls ein großes Faible für das Lehren entwickelt hat, besonders scheinen ihm dabei die jüngeren Klassen zu liegen."

„Allerdings, er kann gut mit Kindern, wobei ich echt nicht weiß, woher er das hat!"

„Man weiß vielleicht eher das zu schätzen, was man nicht hatte", überlegte Professor Snape, ‚obwohl das bei mir selbst schon mal nicht so ist', ergänzte er dann still bei sich, denn auch er war ja ein Einzelkind gewesen, allerdings nicht so ein behütetes wie Oliver.

„Ja, vielleicht", nickte Mister Greengrass nachdenklich, bevor er Severus offen ansah, „Also wollen Sie ihm einen Teil Ihrer Stelle abtreten?"

„Richtig, wir sind finanziell mittlerweile nicht mehr von unseren Gehältern abhängig, daher wäre es ein weiterer, wichtiger Schritt zu einer guten Balance zwischen Familien- und Arbeitsleben."

„Gut, aber könnte es sein, dass Ihre Frau noch nichts von Ihren Bemühungen weiß?", riet Paul listig.

„Unter Umständen könnten Sie mit Ihrer Vermutung richtig liegen", gab Severus lächelnd zu, „und so sollte es auch bleiben, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine, darum hätte ich auch gerne, dass Ihr Sohn um eine Stelle nachfragt."

„Oh", lachte Paul und ergänzte, „damit Sie dann aus lauter Mitleid mit dem jungen, arbeitslosen Tränkemeister und notgedrungen wegen des weichen Herzens Ihrer Frau einen Teil ihrer Stunden abtreten, ohne selbst als zu nobel dazustehen."

„Nun, vielleicht ist auch diese Schlussfolgerung im Bereich des Möglichen, vielleicht auch nicht", legte sich Professor Snape nicht fest, doch seine schwarzen Augen blitzten, „Aber egal wie, sollte Ihr Sohn grundsätzlich Interesse haben, so wäre es von Vorteil, wenn er ebenfalls nichts von meinen Intentionen wüsste, also dieses Gespräch unter uns bliebe, Paul. Denn wenn ich mich recht erinnere, liegen seine Kompetenzen nicht gerade im überzeugenden Schwindeln."

„Nein, darum ist er ja auch ein Ravenclaw und kein Slytherin geworden, bestimmt ein Erbe seiner Mutter", seufzte Mister Greengrass mit einem kleinen Zwinkern, „Aber Merlin sei Dank ist ja sein Vater einer und darum denke ich auch, dass ich das hinbekomme!", Mister Greengrass schaute auf den Kalender an der Wand, „Da Sophie am nächsten Ersten Geburtstag hat, vermute ich stark, dass Oliver dann zurück sein will. Ich werde mit ihm sprechen, es wird bestimmt nicht schwer, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass eine Stelle bei seiner alten Meisterin sehr interessant und erstrebenswert wäre. Ich könnte ihm auch andeuten, dass ich irgendwoher gehört hätte, dass die Chancen nicht schlecht ständen."

„Ja, das wäre ein kluges Vorgehen, wie mir scheint" bestätigte Professor Snape, ergänzte dann aber mit düsterem Blick, „Allerdings sollte ich Ihnen schon jetzt fairerweise mitteilen, dass die Konditionen nicht die besten sind. Ein klägliches Gehalt, Unterkunft und Logis, mehr kann Hogwarts Ihrem Sohn leider nicht bieten."

„Na, na", lachte Paul, „etwas Ruhm und Ehre sind aber schon dabei, oder?"

„Nun, das hängt von Ihrem Sohn ab", zuckte Severus mit den Schultern.

„Dann habe ich keine Sorge", war sich Paul sicher, „Außerdem wissen Sie genau, dass man mit Gartenarbeit und Bienen züchten kein solch immenses Familienvermögen durchbringen kann, wie ich das Glück hatte zu erben. Daher ist auch mein Sohn ebenfalls nicht von irgendeinem Gehalt abhängig."

„Nun, mit Bienen züchten und Gartenarbeit vielleicht nicht, aber die menschlichen Tiefen sind bekanntlich unergründlich", und sein Blick fiel auf die zarte Stickarbeit, die in einem Korb neben dem Tisch stand.

„Ja, da haben Sie wahrscheinlich recht, Professor", gab Paul Greengrass zu und sein Grinsen war unergründlich, „aber ich kann Sie beruhigen, es ist noch genug da."

„Sehr gut!", schloss Severus zufrieden und genehmigte sich ein kleines Teebrötchen, das denen seiner Schwiegermutter in nichts nachstand. Wirklich sehr gut!

Nach einem sehr entspannten Tee, der eingehenden Betrachtung des Gartens und der antiken Sprüchesammlung verabschiedete sich Professor Snape bester Laune von Mister Greengrass, und obschon er eigentlich direkt hätte zurück apparieren können, war er solch guter Stimmung, dass er sich die Zeit nahm und auf dem gleichen Weg zurückkehrte, den er auch gekommen war. Immerhin meinte er, dort ein interessantes Geschäft für spezielle Damenwäsche erspäht zu haben, die Dessous auf der Greengrass-Wäscheleine hatten ihn da auf eine Idee gebracht.

Eine wahrlich gute Entscheidung in vielerlei Hinsicht, denn nach einem sehr erfolgreichen Besuch eines wirklich sehr gut sortierten Geschäftes, lief er so Miss Rose Zeller aus Hufflepuff in die Arme, kaum, dass er zehn Schritte aus der Ladentür getreten war.

„Oh, Professor Snape", sie wurde rot, als sie ihren alten Tränkelehrer erkannte, „Sie? Hier in Gloucester?"

„Nun, offensichtlich Miss Zeller", antwortete Professor Snape ebenso überrascht und verbarg die Tüte mit seinen Einkäufen geschickt, „Ich hoffe es geht Ihnen gut, ich habe Sie schon länger nicht mehr gesehen. Haben Sie hier zu tun?"

„Äh, ja und nein, ich wohne hier in der Nähe", Miss Zeller wurde noch etwas röter und ihr Blick zuckte Richtung Mühle.

„So? Wie schön", nickte der Professor völlig unbeeindruckt. Dann zückte er allerdings seine Taschenuhr, um bedauernd kundzutun: „Leider drängt die Zeit, Miss Zeller, ich hätte mich gerne länger mit Ihnen unterhalten, doch leider… Ihnen alles Gute."

„Danke Sir, Ihnen auch!", entgegnete Miss Zeller erleichtert und starrte ihrem Professor hinterher, der zum nächsten geeigneten Apparierort eilte, sich dabei aber ein sehr zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Schade nur, dass er seiner Frau diese interessante Entdeckung nicht erzählen konnte, wo doch Miss Rose Zeller im gleichen Jahrgang wie Hermine Granger gewesen war… und sein Kennerblick ihm sagte, dass sie exakt die gleiche Kleidergröße wie die Unterwäsche auf Paul Greengrass' Wäscheleine hatte.

Nun, man konnte eben leider nicht alles haben. Aber es war ihm viel wichtiger, dass so die absehbare Chance bestand, seinen Frauen mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Sie hatten es alle dringend nötig, ohne Ausnahme, machten sie doch eindeutig zu viele Dummheiten oder drohten wegen Vernachlässigung nachlässig zu werden. So etwas musste man im Blick behalten und beizeiten unterbinden!

Ganz genau!


	9. Der Scharadentrank

**9. Die Sofascharade  
**  
„Habe ich Dir eigentlich mal erzählt, dass ich als Kind gerne UNO-Generalsekretärin werden wollte?", erkundigte sich Hermine Granger lächelnd und kuschelte sich noch tiefer in die Armbeuge ihres Mannes. Dort auf dem grünen Sofa vor dem knisternden Kamin war es einfach wunderbar gemütlich, vor allem, da alle Kinder im Bett waren und an diesem Abend ausnahmsweise keine Termine mehr anstanden.

„Wie?", Severus Snape hob belustigt brummelnd eine Augenbraue und schaute sie über seine lange Nase hinweg an, „Nein, das ist mir neu."

„Ja", seufzte Hermine, „ich habe immer gedacht, dass es nichts Besseres geben könnte!"

„Oh je, müssen wir denn jetzt damit rechnen, dass Du auch diesen Job noch nebenher machen willst?", erkundigte sich Severus vorsorglich.

„Nein", schüttelte Hermine amüsiert den Kopf.

„Gut!", atmete Severus auf, bei der Frau wusste man nie!

„Obwohl es ein wirklich toller Job und eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe ist!", ergänzte sie mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

„Unbestritten", stimmte Severus zu, „aber, bei Merlin, das bekommen wir beim besten Willen nicht mehr unter einen Hut, egal, wie wunderbar Du dieses wichtige Amt ausfüllen würdest."

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht", lachte Hermine, „Hogwarts Schulleiterin zu sein, ist sowieso viel besser!"

„Aha!"

„Ja, denn Schulleiterin in Hogwarts zu sein, hat unglaublich viele Vorteile gegenüber einer UNO-Generalsekretärin!"

„So? Und was wäre das konkret?

„Nun, als Schulleiterin in Hogwarts kann ich zum Beispiel sehr genau darauf achten, dass Du keine Dummheiten machst, wie arme Schüler oder Assistenten verängstigen und neue Lehrer vergraulen."

„Wie? Nichts dergleichen tue ich je!", empörte sich Severus.

„Ha!", machte Hermine voller Unglauben.

„Absolut niemals!", schwor Severus durchaus überzeugend, wie er fand, konnte aber das kleine Grinsen nicht ganz verbergen, darum musste er auch schnell zum Gegenangriff übergehen, „aber jetzt, wo Du es erwähnst, finde auch ich diverse Vorteile darin, dass Du die Schulleitung übernommen hast!"

„Oh! Und die wären?", wollte seine Frau interessiert wissen.

„Ganz einfach", erklärte Severus gerne, „ich kann erstens sehr genau Deine unzähligen Verehrer im Auge behalten, vor allem diesen schwärmerischen Geschichtenerzähler aus Amerika!"

„Sei ja nett zu Mister Jones", mahnte Hermine, „er ist umwerfend und ich mag ihn richtig gerne!"

„Er steht auf Dich!", gab Severus zu bedenken.

„Ja, toll nicht wahr", freute sich Hermine, „immerhin ist er über zehn Jahre jünger!"

„Nein, das ist gar nicht toll!", widersprach Severus ihr energisch.

„Doch, das ist es!", hielt Hermine dagegen, „und was ist zweitens?"

„Äh, zweitens?", musste Severus gerade überlegen, seine Eifersucht hatte ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht. „Ach, ja! Zweitens kannst Du Dich so in Zukunft persönlich viel leichter um die ganzen Dummheiten Deiner Zweitgeborenen kümmern."

„Also wirklich, Du übertreibst mal wieder maßlos!", befand Hermine.

„So?", Severus Augenbrauen wanderten mehr als ungläubig nach oben.

„Unbedingt!", nickte Hermine, „Außerdem finde ich, dass wir uns auch weiterhin darin abwechseln sollten, Sera auf die Krankenstation zu begleiten, sie aus den Büros der Schulleitung auszulösen oder das Chaos zu beseitigen, das sie ab und an hinterlässt."

„Ach, ich dachte Du magst ihre Kreativität und ihre Energie?"

„Natürlich tue ich das, aber es ist besser für unsere Nerven, wenn wir uns die Ergebnisse ihrer vielen Talente redlich und gerecht teilen."

„Also, ich denke", führte Severus an, „dass es nur gerecht wäre, wenn das Elternteil, von dem sie diese ganzen Eigenschaften hat, auch die Früchte dieser Gaben ernten sollte."

„Dann ist ja alles klar", strahlte Hermine, „denn von mir hat sie das nicht!"

„Sie muss es aber von Dir haben, denn von mir kann sie es auf gar keinen Fall haben", wusch Severus seine Hände in Unschuld.

„Tja", zuckte Hermine frech grinsend mit den Schultern, „dann kann sie es wohl nur vom Postboten haben."

„Welcher Postbote?", verstand Severus nicht, immerhin waren ihre Postboten Eulen.

„Das sagt man bei den Muggeln so, wenn das Kind Gaben oder Körpermerkmale hat, die weder von der Mutter, noch vom offiziellen Vater sein können", erklärte Hermine gerne.

„Was? Offizieller Vater?", rief Severus schockiert aus, „Und dabei erzählst Du mir bei jeder Gelegenheit wie wunderbar es damals gewesen wäre, in jener Nacht! Du erinnerst Dich?"

„Oh ja, das war es auch, es war klasse", schwärmte Hermine sogleich und bekam glänzende Augen, „Und dieser wahnsinnig aufregende und unglaublich kreative Zauberer, der mich seinerzeit so meisterlich verführt hat, hat zur Umsetzung seiner sehr einfallsreichen Verführung sicherlich an die zwei Dutzend Regeln gebrochen, oder irre ich mich da etwa?"

„So viele waren es sicherlich nicht", grummelte Severus ausweichend.

„Na, da bin ich mir nicht so sicher", zweifelte Hermine lachend, „aber ich bin mir völlig sicher, dass es nicht mehr sehr lange dauert, bis Sera genau wie ihr schlauer Vater so clever und geschickt sein wird, ihre kreativen Ideen durchzuführen, ohne dass sie dabei Schaden nimmt oder es jemand mitbekommt."

„Du meinst, sie könnte doch noch eine Slytherin werden?", horchte Severus hoffnungsvoll auf.

„Nein, eher nicht", schüttelte Hermine belustigt den Kopf, „aber sie wird ihrem Vater alle Ehre machen, egal in welchem Haus. Da gibt es keinen Zweifel!"

„Nun, wir werden sehen…", war sich Severus noch nicht so ganz sicher, aber die Hoffnung starb ja bekanntlich zuletzt.

„Ach", Hermine richtete sich abrupt auf, „jetzt hätte ich es beinahe vergessen, Dir zu erzählen!"

„Was denn?", fragte Severus aufgeschreckt, „Hat Sera doch schon wieder etwas ausgefressen?"

„Nein", schüttelte Hermine beruhigend den Kopf, „heute zur Abwechslung mal nicht, aber dafür war Oliver Greengrass bei mir!"

„Oh! Mister Greengrass! Dann ist er also endlich von seiner Weltreise zurück?"

„Ja. Er meinte, er hätte genug gesehen und riesige Lust auf England."

„Nun, ich denke ja, dass er eher riesige Lust auf Miss Petersen hat!", meinte Severus spöttisch.

„Ja, das könnte durchaus sein", lachte Hermine, „Er deutete da verschiedene Pläne an."

„Ach, die Jugend!", seufzte Severus melodramatisch.

„Er hat übrigens auch nach einer Stelle gefragt", erzählte Hermine weiter.

„Wo, hier?"

„Richtig", nickte sie und musterte ihren Mann aufmerksam.

„Und was hast Du ihm gesagt?"

„Das wir leider keine hätten."

„Hm", machte Severus langsam, „er ist ein guter Tränkemeister."

„Absolut", stimmte Hermine zu, „und er hat ein gutes Händchen für die unteren Klassen!"

„Ja, das hat er", bestätigte Severus langsam.

„Du, Severus?"

„Ja, meine Liebe?"

„Meinst Du nicht, dass wir ihm ein paar Stunden geben sollten?"

„Oliver Greengrass?"

„Natürlich, von wem reden wir denn die ganze Zeit?"

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen!", verteidigte sich Severus, bevor er sich weiter erkundigte, „Welche Stunden willst Du ihm denn geben?"

„Nun", druckste Hermine herum, „vielleicht ein paar von Dir?"

„Wie? Von mir?", tat Severus erstaunt.

„Von wem denn sonst?" fragte Hermine augenrollend, „Zusätzliche Lehrerstunden kann ich den Räten in diesem Schuljahr echt nicht mehr abschwatzen. Sie sind mit den Zusatzstunden für Conrad Jones und Neville schon weit über das Soll gegangen."

„Also ich weiß nicht!", murmelte Severus zögerlich.

„Wir brauchen doch das Geld nicht und Du hättest dann etwas mehr Zeit für Dich!", führte Hermine werbend an.

„Für mich?" spottete Severus, „Doch wohl eher für diesen ganzen Hühnerhaufen von diversen Mädchen und Frauen, die sich hier tummeln und von denen ich noch nicht einmal genau weiß, ob sie überhaupt mit mir verwandt sind!"

„Nun tu nicht so!", winkte Hermine gelassen ab, „Du hättest auch Vorteile!"

„So? Welche denn?"

„Ganz einfach, Du kannst Dich viel besser um die ganzen Verehrer kümmern, die jetzt und vor allem in naher Zukunft um Deine mehr als wohlgeratene Frauenschar herumschleichen werden, und brauchst Dich zudem nicht mehr mit den unteren Klassen herumzuschlagen."

„Großer Merlin", seufzte Severus, „das erste Argument ist nicht gerade dazu da, mir eine geruhsame Nacht zu verschaffen."

„Ich will auch gar nicht, dass Du eine geruhsame Nacht hast!", warf seine Frau ein und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Oh", machte Severus erfreut.

„Und was ist mit dem zweiten Argument?", wollte Hermine wissen, bevor sie sich an die Vorbereitung der nicht geruhsamen Nacht begaben.

„Die unteren Klassen? Nun, ja. In der Tat", überlegte Severus bedächtig, „die zweiten Klassen Hufflepuff und Gryffindor sind grauenhaft…"

„So schlimm sind sie jetzt aber auch nicht!", murmelte Hermine.

„Doch sind sie!", war Severus völlig anderer Meinung als seine gutherzige Frau. Er zog seine Augenbrauen noch enger zusammen und dachte angestrengt nach: „Ab wann würde Mister Greengrass denn zur Verfügung stehen?"

„So wie ich ihn verstanden habe, ab sofort."

„Hmm…"

„Wir könnten es ja mal mit einem Jahr versuchen…", legte Hermine nach.

„Meinst Du, dass er sich darauf einlässt?"

„Bestimmt", war sich Hermine sicher.

„Nun, ausprobieren könnten wir es ja…"

„Echt?", freute sich Hermine, „Das würdest Du wirklich tun?"

„Gerade in der Anfangszeit von Umstellungen ist es in der Regel hilfreich, sich mehrere Optionen offen zu halten", dozierte Severus.

„Ganz genau!", jubelte Hermine.

„Gut", nickte Severus, bevor er noch klarstellte, „aber ich bin sein direkter Vorgesetzter!"

„Natürlich! So sind wir bei den anderen neuen Lehrkräften ja auch verblieben."

„Dann bin ich einverstanden!"

„Super", rief Hermine begeistert und sprang vom Sofa auf, „ich schreib ihm sofort eine kurze Nachricht, nicht, dass er sich doch noch woanders bewirbt!"

„Aber wirklich nur eine kurze, immerhin haben wir heute Abend frei und ich habe da diverse Pläne für eine ungeruhsame Nacht!", er gab seiner Stimme ein tiefes, verführerisches Timbre. Da war ja noch diese wunderschöne Unterwäsche, die er letztens bei seinem Besuch bei Paul Greengrass erworben hatte.

„Natürlich, versprochen!", beteuerte Hermine und eilte geschwind in ihr Büro.

Diese kurze Pause gab unserem Cheftränkemeister in Spe die gute Gelegenheit, ein sehr genüssliches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen zuzulassen und sich im Stillen sehr zufrieden auf die Schulter zu klopfen ob seiner klugen und weisen Pläne.

Ach, was war er für ein Genie!

Gut, dass er Hermines Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, als sie die Bürotüre hinter sich schloss und sich an den Schreibtisch setzte. Ihr Grinsen war vielleicht noch eine Spur breiter als das ihres Mannes zur gleichen Zeit. Sie hätte aber auch nicht gedacht, dass sie das so überzeugend hinbekommen würde. Ihr Talent im Schwindeln war ja eher mies.

Aber was konnte sie dafür, dass sie Rose Zeller, Paul Greengrass' Verlobte vor einigen Tagen zufällig im Ministerium getroffen hatte und diese ihr von Severus' Besuch bei Paul erzählt hatte. Und als Oliver Greengrass dann rein zufällig heute vorbeigekommen war und nach einer Stelle gefragt hatte, da war es ganz einfach, zwei und zwei zusammenzuzählen.

Und nachdem sie sich ein wenig darüber geärgert hatte, dass ihr Ehemann die Einsicht, dass weitere Hilfe nötig wäre, nicht mit ihr hatte besprechen können, erinnerte sie sich mal wieder daran, dass sie einen Slytherin geheiratet hatte, der es eben nicht zugeben konnte, ein gutes Herz zu haben. Na, da würde sie eh nichts mehr dran ändern. Gut, dass sie ihn so genau kannte!

Zudem war die Idee der beiden listigen Slytherins ausgesprochen sinnig. Sie gab nämlich zu, dass etwas zusätzliche Entlastung ihr und ihrem schlechtem Gewissen den Mädchen gegenüber sehr entgegenkommen würde. Darum ließ sie auch die Greengrassfamilie und natürlich auch ihren gerissenen Ehemann im Glauben, dass sie rein gar nichts von deren heimlichen Plänen ahnte, und probierte vor zwei Stunden gleich diesen neuen Scharadentrank aus, über den sie vor einiger Zeit gestolpert war.

Ausgezeichnetes Ergebnis. Den würde sie sich für die nächste heikle Mission im Ministerium merken, denn Kingsley Shaklebolt war zwar ein echt guter Zaubereiminister, aber ein mindestens so schlechter Schauspieler wie sie selbst.

Man konnte ja auch nicht alles können. Kingsley nicht und sie selbst auch nicht. Immerhin konnte sie die richtigen Personalentscheidungen treffen – unbedingt – und sehr gut ihren Mann und ihre Kinder durchschauen. Alles sehr wichtige Talente! Vor allem als Schulleiterin Hogwarts. Aber etwas, das sie noch viel besser konnte, war es, ihren cleveren Slytherinehemann sehr subtil dazu zu animieren, sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu verführen. Eine ihrer leichtesten Übungen, keine Frage, aber bestimmt eine der schönsten!

Ha! Wer hätte das je gedacht!

-Ende-

Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,

wie immer sage ich von Herzen danke allen die der kleinen Personalsuche unserer Familie Granger-Snape gefolgt sind und ganz besonders denen, die mir ihre Einschätzung dazu in Form eines Reviews gegeben haben. Ihr seid das Salz in meiner Suppe!

Allen aber sei gesagt: Natürlich geht es bald weiter. Im Sommer schon erleben wir, wie Eileen ganz offiziell als Schülerin nach Hogwarts kommt und vor allem, in welches Haus sie der Sprechende Hut einsortiert… Ihr Vater schläft schon seit Monaten deswegen nicht, aus Sorge, sie könnte nach Hufflepuff kommen…

Aber na ja, egal wie: Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn wir uns wiederlesen!

Bis dahin aber: Passt auf Euch auf und haltet Euch gesund, denn heute ist nicht alle Tage, klar, denn morgen ist morgen und alles ist möglich…

Eure Efraimstochter


End file.
